Blinded Dreams
by LuckyLaTat
Summary: Being blind so far isnt fun, but i like it. Even in my weak state, they help me with everything. I guess even the Akatsuki have heart. Now only to kick his ass for blinding me. Once thats done, what will happen next? What happens when i see again?
1. Chapter 1

HERE IS A AKATSUKISAKURA STORY!

I do not own Naruto.

"Sakura!" I heard Naruto yell as i was exiting the hospital for the first time in two months.

"Hey Naruto." I said turning to his foot steps and waiting for him to come.

"Need help home?" He asked

"I need all the help i can get for awhile." I said with a small laugh as i linked my arm with his and he led me to my mini house. It wasn't an apartment yet it wasn't a big house.

It was single story house. I had two extra bed rooms with one bathroom. The kitchen wasn't the biggest, but it lasted. The living room fit a book shelf, a couch, a chair, small coffee table and a tv. Why i call it my mini house. I don't know. I like my mini house. But Hinata is taking up one of the extra rooms. So, really, i only have one.

"I'm going to stay with you until everything gets better." Naruto said as we entered the home. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't." I said as i was suddenly pulled into a hug "I cant breath!"

"S-sorry." Hinatas voice said as she let me go "I just missed you."

"I missed you to." I said as i started walking down the hull "You guys don't have to sit here and watch me until i get better. I can take care of myself."

SMACK

"What did i run into?" I asked as i rubbed mu nose

"A wall." Naruto said as he was laughing his ass off "You need lots of help!"

"Don't be saying sorry to the wall now." Hinata said as she tried to cover her laugher.

Hinata laughing at pain? Weird, yes. But me and her became really good friends. I brought her out of her shy shell. She is my sister. And her living with me makes everything better.

"So when will your eyes be healed?" She asked kind of quietly

"In about two to three months time if i have my chakra flow through them and heal." I said.

Right now, i am currently blind. Thanks to Mr. ImSoBadAssWithMyDuckAssHair, im this way.

Team 7 met up not to long ago. Two months ago?

Me, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi where on a mission to gather information on the Akatsuki.

But it all turned around when Naruto saw Sasuke. So him being Naruto, took after said so guy. Me and Kakashi just had to follow. I dragged Sai along to.

FLASHBACK:

"Teme!" Naruto yelled as he burst into the clearing

"Dobe." Sasuke said boredly. But he raised an eyebrow when i ran into the clearing holding Sais hand. Damn boy wouldn't follow so i had to drag him. "I see you move on fast."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as i let go of Sai and tilted my head to the side

"Never mind." Sasuke said once again "So what are you guys doing here."

"Stuff about the Akatsuki." Naruto growled out "And i made a side trip and im bringing you home!"

"Naruto." I said before any of them can speak "We don't have time for Sasuke. We have a good trail on the Akatsuki. We need to go." Sasuke looked at me a little shocked.

I gave up on Sasuke a long time ago. Turns out, i could care less if he came home or not. He ran out on all of us because he wanted to. If he wants to come back, then let him. But right now, i want to find the Akatsuki and kill another one of the bastards!

"Come home!" Naruto yelled as he pulled out his Rasengan.

"You never give up." Sasuke said as he pulled out his Sharingan and Chidori

**"Shit! We have to end this now!" **Inner yelled as she gave me some extra chakra

"Kakashi!" I yelled as i started to run for Naruto. Much chakra put into my arms, legs, and eyes.

"On it." Kakashi said "Sai."

"Hai." Sai said as he took out his drawing scroll and summoned a bunch of snake and sent them both at Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi took out his sharingan and ran to Sasuke.

_"Come on!" _I yelled as i made it to Naruto and push him back so Sais snakes can tie him up.

"Got him!" Sai yelled as he covered Narutos mouth.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as i pulled out my sword and had mine meet with Sasukes.

"Back down Uchiha." I growled out as we where both evenly matched in strength. I just wasn't using an chakra at the moment now. Just behind my eyes.

Reason? It helps me see their movements much better.

"Now why have you grown to cold?" He asked with a small smirk

"Why have you grown so evil?" I asked as i pushed chakra into my arms and pushed him back "Sai get Naruto out of here!"

"Got it." He said as he grabbed Naruto and took off.

"Sakura." Kakashi said as he came up beside me "This isn't going to be easy."

"Now whats the fun in easy?" I asked with a small smirk

"Lets just end this now." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes for a moment

"Sakura look away!" Kakashi said as it was to late.

I was trapped in his Mangekyou sharingan.

"Fuck you, you duck ass." I mumbled as blood trailed out of both our eyes. But i soon met darkness.

END OF FLASHBACK:

Turns out that it made my eyes go blind. But it wasn't permeant damage. All i have to do is take is easy and slowly heal it.

"So who is going to make me some food!" I asked as i found my way to my kitchen, with out saying sorry to any walls.

"I saw we all go out to eat!" Naruto said. No doubt he was thinking ramen.

"That will be fine." Me and Hinata said as we walked out of the house once again.

AT THE RAMEN SHOP:

"Hey guys." i heard Sai say as we all sat down to eat

"Hey Sai." We all said as he sat down

"How is the healing Sakura?" He asked

"Its going on fine." I said with a bright smile

"As long as you end up seeing again then its fine." He said. I knew that he had on one of those rare real smiles on.

"So what brings you out here Sai?" Hinata asked as we all got our food.

"Just walking back from the Cherry Trees and saw you guys." He said.

After i took Sai to the every ending field of Cherry Trees just outside the village. Me and him go there all the time to just take a break.

"You have to take me there later." I said. Im pretty sure i can find it by myself. The only problem i will have is the people and everything. I will run into a lot.

"After we eat Sai can take you." Hinata said "Me and Naruto have to go and meet Neji soon."

"For your relationship again?" I asked.

After Naruto and Hinata started dating. Neji is being meaner around Naruto. But me being on good terms with Neji, i had him take it easy.

"You tell Neji that if he doesn't be nice to you guys, i will make sure that he will end up in the same hospital bed as me." I said as Naruto laughed

"Will do Sakura." He said as i heard him order another bowl of ramen.

After just sitting around talking, there wasn't much else to do. Naruto and Hinata took off to meet Neji. Me and Sai took off to go to the gates and to the Cherry Trees.

The Guards at the gates noticed us and let us pass. We always go out almost everyday. So its normal for us.

Once we got there, i walked by myself, we just sat around an talked.

"You being blind must be fun." He said from a brach above me.

"I guess." I said "I mean, i would give anything to see again."

How much longer?"

"About two to three months and counting." I said with a small laugh. Just above i heard a bird chirp. "Massager bird?" I asked

"Yes." He said "Will you be alright by yourself for about ten minutes?"

"I may be blind but i am not weak." I said as i heard a soft 'stubborn' and i couldn't feel Sais chakra anymore.

**"See if you can lay out everything with your chakra!" **Inner said out of no where.

_"Like a chakra map?" _I asked

**"Got it!" **She said with a smile. I started having my chakra float around me. I made a mental map of everything. It worked!

"Sakura?" Sai asked as i found him back

"Hola!" I said with a bright smile "Turns out i can make a chakra map! I just spread out my chakra and then i can see everything!"

"Thats great." He said as he picked me up "I need to take you home. I have a mission to go on."

"Aw." I whined "Leaving so soon!"

"I have to." He said as he did a hand sign and we disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You suck." I said as he dropped me in front of my door. Well, i think.

"The door is unlocked." He said as i opened it "Don't get into to much trouble. And don't say sorry to any walls."

"Just go on you mission." I mumbled as he gave a small laugh and disappeared. I walked in the door and closed it "Anyone home?"

Nothing.

**"I want some food." **Inner said as i did the chakra map thing and found myself the kitchen

_"I have some… ummm… i have no idea really." _I thought as i was looking in the fridge. _"We ate like not even an hour ago!" _

**"That was your food. Not my food. I need like… brain food." **She said

_"You are so not my brain…"_

**"I would be saying the same thing but the body but lookie here!" **She said

_"You are a freaking bitch." _I said to her as i walked out of the room and to my bed room.

**"Im a bitch your a bitch really. It all fits in."**

_"That you are right. But you are the bitchy side of me. While i am the nicer side." _

**"You nice? Ha!" **She said **"If you are nice you make me look like a saint!" **

_"You are so lucky you are in my head…"_

**"All in a days work." **She said as we heard the door open

"WE ARE HOME!" Naruto yelled as i hopped off my bed and went into the living room "Hey Sakura."

"Hey guys." I said with a smile "How was the meeting with Neji?"

"It went by fine." Someone else said… Shit… Neji "I didn't kill him this time."

"Because you didn't want to get your ass kicked by a blind girl." I said with a bright smile. I opened my arms "Now come give said girl a hug!"

"Neji is to cool for hugs Sakura." Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen

"Be nice Naruto." Hinata said as she closed the door and walked past me. It was just me and Neji now.

"You wont leave me alone until you get a hug huh?" He asked

"Right!" I smiled as i felt him hug me "Aw!"

"This never leaves this spot." He said as he pulled away. I laughed

"Fine with me." I winked "How are you and Tenny?"

"We are fine." He said "She says hi and get better. After you can see she is taking you and Hinata on a girls night out or something."

"Tell her its a deal." I said as i turned around "Naruto! Make me some food!"

"Why don't you make it!" He called back

"Want a blind girl to be messing around with knives, and all that fun stuff?" I asked

"On it." He mumbled back as i turned back to Neji. This chakra map works really well. I cant see there faces but i can make out a mental picture.

"Well i have to go. TenTen wants to meet." Neji said as he started walking to the door

"You better get out of here." I said as he mumbled something that sounded like 'of course' and he shut the door. I walked right in to the kitchen

"Good thing you didn't say sorry to the wall." Naruto said as i entered

"You will be saying sorry to the knife soon." I said as i sat down at the small wooden table.

"You are so evil." He said as he put a bowl of ramen in front of me "I will see you later Sakura."

"Where are you going?" I asked with a mouth full of ramen sounded more like "War r o ion?"

"I am going to go see Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke. He came back? The damn one who blinded me!

"When did he get back?" I asked… more like growled

"He came back yesterday." Hinata said

"No one told me this why?" I asked

"You where in the hospital." Naruto said. I can see his figure slowly walking to the door with my chakra map

"Why not earlier?" I asked glaring at him "And stop sliding to the door."

"Because… i wanted you to have a good time ok?" He said as he glared back "I know you hate him but he is finally back home… isn't that what we all wanted?"

"Thats what all you wanted." I said with a sigh "Go meet him then."

"Sakura…" He began

"Go!" I snapped out. I knew that if he stayed any longer then i would be sending him to the hospital.

"See you later then." He said as i saw him walk out.

"You know he didn't mean it Sakura." Hinata said as she was sitting across from me

"Thats why i sent him out." I said looking at the roof… well. trying to "I sent him out before i hurt him anymore."

"You have grown…" I heard her whisper "Its about 10 right now. Im going to bed. Need any help?"

I ate some more of my ramen. "I will be fine." I smiled "I think i will make it to bed without breaking something."

"See you tomorrow." She said as she walked out.

"See ya…" I mumbled as i quickly finished my ramen. Put it in the sink. Went to my room and laid down.

**"You know that we are going to get no sleep…" **Inner said as we where pretty hyped up.

_"I want to go walk around." _I said to her

**"Wait until about an hour or two. Then we will sneak out." **

_"Got it." _I said as we began our next conversation on how to kill Naruto. Right now we came up with 10 ways.

1. Give him up to the Akatsuki

2. Punch him senseless.

3. Put him in a room with cats.

4. Torment him until he losses his faith in becoming homage

5. Say he failed in bring back Sasuke. Tell him the real reason was because he just wanted to get laid.

6. Tape his mouth shut

7. Temporally ruin his vocal cords so he has no way of talking

8. Give him the silent treatment

9. Run away with Hinata to the Sand and go party with Temari and Kankuro. While chilling with Gaara.

10. Destroy all ramen.

With thinking of ways to kill Naruto. We wanted to also go over everything we know in medical jutsu and just medical stuff. How to fix something from a simple cut to a broke done to a fractured jaw to putting back body parts.

Naruto came home when me and Inner where fighting if it was better to put the fingers on first then the arm or the arm then the fingers. We waited a little longer when we heard his snoring from all the way down the hull.

**"Time to move." **Inner mumbled as i got out of bed and climbed out the window. I walked out of the main gates, and to the place with all the cherry trees.

I closed my eyes to enjoy the night air, and listen to the peaceful singing of Inner. She isn't that bad.

Then, we heard a snap of a twig.

_"Shit." _I thought as i opened my eyes _"Worst time to be blind!"_

Review! Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

This is short. I am sorry. I will make it longer as the story goes on. But hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Naruto.

I closed my eyes to enjoy the night air, and listen to the peaceful singing of Inner. She isn't that bad.

Then, we heard a snap of a twig.

_"Shit." _I thought as i opened my eyes _"Worst time to be blind!"_

**"Hide your chakra." **Inner said as i did. I still had chakra run over my eyes. I want this healing to be done as soon as possible. **"Stop healing your eyes for a moment! Now!" **I did as she said as i sat there. Listening to all the sounds around me. I heard someone land on a tree branch right in front of me

"What do you want?" I asked keeping my eyes closed "And who are you?"

"Cant you just open your eyes to find out who we are?" A gruff voice asked. I opened my eyes "Shit… your blind."

"Now who are you?" I asked

"Aren't you Sakura Haruno?" He asked again. I nodded. "How did you become blind?"

"An old teammate blinded me." I said simply "Who are you?" Nothing "You seem to know me. And i cant really see, so can you tell me your name?"

"If i do that, then you will freak out." I heard him shrug

"I promise i wont." I gave a sigh "And i would get in trouble as well. So there would be no reason saying anything."

"Now how would you get in trouble?" He asked as i heard him jump to the ground

"Me being blind causes everyone to panic." I gave another sigh "And in about… er… two to three months i will be able to see again."

"So its not permeant?" He asked as i gave a nod

"And everyone is freaking out. They think i wont be able to take care of myself." I said in a sad tone "They act that way, even when i could see."

"I seen you fight," He gave a small laugh "And you can take care of yourself. Hell, i would be scared to fight you and piss you off."

"People think im weak, thats where they go wrong." I mumbled "I still never got your name…"

"I still don't know if i should tell you it." He mumbled "Me and the Leaf… not on good terms."

"I promise." I said as i held out my pinky "I know this is childish, but its the best i can do at the moment."

"Pinky promise." He laughed "Its no way to seal it."

"Hey!" I said "You don't break pinky promises! No matter how old you are. They are just that cool. And i don't seal in blood. Never been my thing. They always end up broken."

"So when your with this big one shot or something, you pinky promise?" He asked. I gave him a weird look

"I have my teammates to make the promise. I just agree with it half the time. And this is the best way to get the child or something to trust you." I mumbled "And stop making fun of the blind girl!"

"Ok, ok." He said "Im Kisame."

"Akatsuki Kisame?" I asked as my eyes widen

"You promised." He said as he finished the pinky promise

"Fine…" I mumbled "So what are you doing here?"

"I gave myself a break." He sat down "And me and my partner just so happened to be near the Leaf. So im just looking around."

"What are you doing in the Leaf?" I asked. I could just tell he was giving me one of those looks "I know, i know. If i tell you then i would have to kill you."

"Looks like you have a brain after all." He said with a laugh "What are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted out of the house. Away, from everyone. I been out of the hospital one day… and turned out, the one who blinded me has been here walking the streets for two." I said sadly "Now, i know that want us to talk and get along again."

"Who?" He asked

"Sasuke." I mumbled "Itachis younger brother."

"I see. How did he blind you?"

"We where tracking some of you guys down. Then Naruto got a hint of Sasuke and went after him. They started to go into battle, me and the others stopped it. Then me, Kakashi, and Sasuke faced off. Next thing i know, im trapped in his Mangekyou Sharingan." It doesn't seem like much. But it was a lot. "I was lucky to get out alive. I looked him right in the eye and i didn't get the full effects of it."

"Looking the sharingan RIGHT in the eyes is like stepping right into the trap. And you didn't get the full effects of it?" He seemed shocked

"It never really sticks with me." I said thinking "Out of all the times i trained with Kakashi, he says that the sharingan never really works on me."

"Dude…" He mumbled "So like… your… whats the word…"

"I still have effects to it. Just not full term." I said quickly "I wasn't suppose to see at all after Sasukes attack. But, in a few months, i will be able to see."

"How long have you been blind?" He asked

"Two months." I said "I will be blind for about… um… four or five months."

"That sucks." He mumbled "So you will have a lot of people up your ass for a long time."

"Sadly." I looked at the ground "They will always be up my ass." A small smile came to my lips "When i was little, i was weak. Then i trained and trained and became stronger. I thought i wasn't weak anymore. Then turns out, im still at the side lines. Now with me being blind, they wont treat me the same. I mean, my friend Naruto, he wont let me out of his sight if i ever go on missions with him."

"So no matter what they think your weak?" He asked "Even though you can cause freaking earthquakes with the tap of a foot?"

"That was once…" I corrected "And i was pretty pissed at Itachi at the moment. He shouldn't have said that thing about me being weak. He is lucky he got away." Kisame laughed

"I asked Itachi why he ran away." He laughed a little more "Don't say i said this. But his reply was 'That girl, is fucking scary.'" He laughed even more "Thats the first time in years, that i heard Itachi cuss, and be scared of something." I couldn't help but smile

"If i can make Itachi run away and say that, then there is no hope for anyone." I gave a small laugh "What time do you think it is?"

"In an hour it will be sun rise." He said "Need to go?"

"I don't want the others to worry if they wake up and im not in my room." I stood "I never thought i would be saying this in my entire life, but it was nice talking with you Kisame."

"You to Sakura." He said as i think he stood up as well "Maybe i will see you another day where we can talk."

"Maybe." I said with a nod as i walked away.

**"Kisame isn't that bad of a person." **Inner said **"And i was in the corner crying over nothing!"**

_"Why where you crying?" _I asked her

**"I thought he was going to eat us…"**

_"Thats er… odd."_

**"HE LOOKS LIKE A FREAKING SHARK! Does he not!"**

_"I guess. I mean, he is still a person." _I said

**"So you really not going to turn him in?"**

_"I promised… and he is a nice guy so far. Nothing like he is on the battle field."_

**"And here i thought the Akatsuki didn't have a heart."**

_"Judge a book by its cover…" _I gave a sigh as i entered the gates and walked to my house. Once again i climbed in the window.

I didn't sleep that night. Soon, i heard my alarm clock go off.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

CRASH

"Note to self…" I whispered "Make Naruto get you a new alarm clock, then kill him."

"RISE AND SHINE!" Said so person as he ran in my room

"Need a new alarm clock…" I said as i pointed to the spot where i think i threw the clock.

"Get up." He said with a laugh as i did "I will buy you a new one. Hinata is making food and…" He said this very fast "!"

"NARUTO!" I yelled as he closed the door.

_"FUCK MY LIFE!"_

**"I wish we had Kisame to talk to at the moment." **Inner said **"I bet he could eat Sasuke and Naruto."**

Make that 11 ways to kill Naruto.1. Give him up to the Akatsuki

2. Punch him senseless.

3. Put him in a room with cats.

4. Torment him until he losses his faith in becoming hokage

5. Say he failed in bring back Sasuke. Tell him the real reason was because he just wanted to get laid.

6. Tape his mouth shut

7. Temporally ruin his vocal cords so he has no way of talking

8. Give him the silent treatment

9. Run away with Hinata to the Sand and go party with Temari and Kankuro. While chilling with Gaara.

10. Destroy all ramen.

11. Have Kisame eat him.

I am so adding more and more on.

I don't know what i am wearing at the moment, but i put on a tank top with a skirt. And i put on my boots. I really put them on the right way!

And i walked down stairs. I don't care what i look like. Its my house damn it! And if people don't like it. Then they can go fuck themselves.

"You got dress." Hinata said as i walked in and sat down. "And it matches!"

"What colors?" I asked a little scared

"Black on red." She said as i sighed

"At least it wasn't something like yellow and blue."

"Im back!" I heard Naruto yelled as he came in the front door. I had my little chakra map on, and there was two people at my door. I closed my eyes. "Hello Sakura."

"Hey." I mumbled as i grabbed my cup of coffee Hinata put in front of me "Who is with you?"

"How did you know?" He asked

"I don't feel like explaining…" I gave a sigh "Who is with you?"

"Me." said the voice.

"Hello me." I said "Nice to meet you."

"Its Sasuke, Sakura." Hinata said with a small laugh

"Sasuke." I said with a nod "What you making?"

"Eggs and all." She said "Take a seat everyone."

"Looks yummy!" Naruto said with oh so much joy. Hinata placed a plate in front of everyone and took a seat. And we just ate… "So whats new guys?"

"Blind." I mumbled with a yawn

"Back here." Sasuke said

"Nothing really." Hinata said as she was thinking

"I finished a new jutsu!" Naruto said oh so proudly

"The one you been working on for months?" I asked "Aw… and i didn't get to see it…"

"I finished it this morning. The only one that has seen it is Kakashi. And im not going to use it until you can see again." Naruto said as i smiled

"Good." I gave a nod "I been waiting to see it forever."

"Then get better soon."

"Its going to take a few months." I said "I mean, it was a strong attack. Good thing i didn't get the full effects or i would never be able to see it."

"How did you not get the full effects?" Sasuke asked

"Well, that i am going to keep to myself." I said with a smirk

"Bitch…" Sasuke mumbled

"Duck ass." I said as i finished my food and stood up "Now, i am going to go to my room. Naruto i need a new clock, and Hinata, can you make food from now on. I like your cooking better."

"I will." She said with a small laugh

"Same here Sakura." Naruto said as i walked off.

**"You two are never going to get along." **Inner said

_"I agree. But its fun making fun of him." _I thought as i closed my door and jumped on my bed as i turned on my IPod.

Review!

Here is the question:

When should she meet Kisame again? Ideas? Tell me if you wanna. (:


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I havent had my laptop for a long time. I forgot it at my moms while i was visiting with my Grands. And then i didnt have it while i was with my dads. AND something happened with Fanfiction where i couldnt even edit my stories. BUT I FOUND A AWAY AROUND IT! (: But here it is. The third one of Blinded Dreams. ENJOY!

I do not own Naruto.

LAST TIME:

**"You two are never going to get along." **Inner said

_"I agree. But its fun making fun of him." _I thought as i closed my door and jumped on my bed as i turned on my IPod.

A WEEK LATER:

I haven't seen Kisame in a week. I think his time off was only for one day. And i don't think that i should be sad on waiting on an Akatsuki member to talk to. Its not a good thing in the Leaf. But hey, im blind. How can i know it was him? He told me his name but it could of been a lie. You never know in this ninja world.

Its around midnight. I am sitting under the tallest cherry tree there is in the small forest of them.

"Nice to see you here again." I heard the some what familiar voice. I smiled

"Mind running your name by me so i can make sure?" I asked as he gave a small laugh

"Kisame." He said as i heard him sit down next to me "And this is Itachi."

"Hello…" I mumbled

**"We don't get along with Sasuke, so what makes Father Time think we will get along with his BROTHER!" **Inner yelled

_"I don't think Father Time has anything to do with this…" _I said to her

"So its been awhile. Whats new?" I asked as he shrugged

"Finished a mission and we are now going back to our base." He mumbled like it was something he really didn't want to talk about.

"I see." I said as i slowly nodded my head "I am still blind… and i am being forced to hang out with the person who blinded me…"

"How is that turning out?" He asked as i could hear the smile in his voice.

"Not as good as they hoped…" I gave a sigh "They want me to make up with the person that almost killed me with his bloodline that he could use any second."

"I would have killed the person." Kisame said as it was an everyday thing

"Well, i don't go around picking fights with Sasuke when i cant even see the sun in the sky." I mumbled

"How did he blind you?" I heard Itachi ask

"Want to know?" I asked

"Thank you." He said. I told him the same story as i told Kisame. I was trailing the Akatsuki with Team Kakashi, Naruto found Sasuke. They got into a fight. We broke it up. It was me and Kakashi against Sasuke. He used his most powerful attack with his blood line. I didn't get the full affects and is temporary blind. "I see…" He mumbled

"And don't ask how i didn't get the full effects…" I said "I don't even know."

"Hn…"He mumbled "Kisame, we have to get back soon. We have to report to Leader and i have something interesting to talk about to both of you."

"Looks like im going to have to end this visit soon." Kisame said as i heard him sit up

"Do you have to leave now?" I asked sadly

"Miss me this whole time?" He asked with a small laugh

"You are the only one that doesn't think weak of me in this time of state…" I gave a sigh and closed my eyes

"Still think you as weak?" He asked sounding disappointed. I gave a nod "What about your job? If you have one…"

"I work at the hospital and im the apprentice of Lady Tsunade, the hokage. They all sent me of a long term break. Along with like no missions. So my room mate is like working over time while im stuck in the house all day."

"You're a medic ninja?" Itachi asked

"One of the only best." I mumbled "I cant even heal a freaking cut without someone up my ass about it…"

"Just kick there ass and prove them wrong." Kisame gave a laugh. I did to.

"If only it was that simple." I frowned "I don't want to keep you waiting or anything…"

"Itachi?" Kisame asked

"I want to talk more as well," Itachi saying that… shocked me "But if we don't get back to the base fast, then Leader will send Zetsu out looking for us."

"Point…" Kisame mumbled "Well, nice talking to you again. See you soon maybe."

"And just so Itachi doesn't worry about it, i still give my word on not saying a thing on meeting you guys here."

"How do we trust it?" Itachi asked

"For one, i will get my ass kicked for being out here at NIGHT. And i made a promise to Kisame last time he was here. And do you see any ANBU or anything?" I said in a very smart ass way.

"Hn." He said as i heard him walk away.

"Well it was nice talking to you. See ya." Kisame said as i gave a nod and i heard him walk away "By the way, its around three."

"I should head home…" I mumbled as i stood up and walked back to the gates.

"Sakura?" I heard someone call my name from behind me

"Yes?" I asked as i turned

"What are you doing out here?" the girl asked. Sounds like Tsunade.

"Tsunade?" I asked

"Yes." She said "What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to get out of the house…" I mumbled

"At night?" She seemed shocked

"Seeing that i cant get out of anyones eye sight when they are all awake, this is the only time i have alone."

"I don't think you should be out here though… i mean, you cant see!"

"Just because i cant see, doesn't mean i don't know how to fight for myself." I snapped "Im not that weak as you all think. I can get around just fine. I found a way to." I started to walk away "I wish you guys will stop saying im weak."

"You can even see the things around you…" Tsunade said as i heard her walking next to me.

"There is a bench to the right. A street lamp to the left in front of the door to the shop. And in the tree to the right there is a bird nesting." I mumbled "I can see just fine."

"We only worry…" She said sadly

"Well don't. I am fine. Im not weak. Put me on a mission and i will show you just that. I mean, im fine chasing Naruto around the town like this. And i still find him!" I threw my hands in the air.

"We need a ninja just to go check out a town not to far from here." She mumbled "If you go down, check it out, make sure nothing TO bad is going on, then i will put you on more."

"Hell ya!" I said pumping my fist in the air "When do i leave?"

"Later tonight. Pack and then come to my office. I will tell you the rest." She said as i nodded and ran all the way back to my place. I made Hinata pack for me… i didn't trust my matching skills. But i left in my black shorts with my red top with the Haruno circle in white on the back. I tied my head band loosely around my neck. I put the stick of my axe on the strap of my hip. I then put my sword on my back. I grabbed my bag, thanked Hinata and took off to the tower.

She told me where to go… but i didn't get it all… So i called up Seishin. She is my white ninja wolf. She is also kick ass by the way.

She lead me the whole way there. But once she got into town, she changed into a human, see how bad ass she is? And she lead me to a hotel/bar thing.

"I will call you up when i need you." I said to her as i memorized the whole hotel.

"Bye Sakura." She said as she disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

I walked out to the bar. And in under five minutes, i knocked three guys out. This fourth one, he wont get the idea that i don't want him… The bartender was getting pissed at him to. So he let me smash a beer bottle on his head and hit him through the wall.

That was after he got the nerve to touch my ass.

"Are you blind?" The bartender asked

"I am sadly at the moment." I gave a sigh

"Should i even ask what happened?" I only shook my head. "This one is on the house for the last guy. And the one thats coming up to you right now."

"Damn…" I mumbled as someone took a seat right next to me.

"So your name is?" He asked

"Sakura… Yours?" I asked trying not to get annoyed

"Your not drunk enough to come to my place huh?" He asked sadly as i shook my head

"Nope." I said as i made popping sound at the end. He gave a sigh a left "That one left easy…"

"Sure did…" He mumbled as he walked away to help some other dudes at the far side of the bar.

**"So all we have to do is just sit around and hope nothing goes bad?" **Inner asked

_"We have to make sure that there isn't any drug deals or anything going on… stupid, but at least it gets us out of the village…." _I said to her

**"Here is something we can report on 'The men here are pigs and will do almost anything to get into a blind girls pants.' I think that should be turned in…"**

_"I wish… but it has nothing to do with the mission…." _I said to her sadly as i listened around.

Something got my attention though…

"Some of the Akatsuki members are staying here…" One man whispered

"Its nothing i want to talk about… if we talk about them, one will come down an kill us…" Another said

"Don't be so scared. Half of them just joined because they have nothing better to do. I bet that people like you and me could join in seconds flat." A cocky one said

"You got your ass kicked by a girl…" The first one mumbled "But no, for real. They are staying at this hotel. Its like… almost the whole group!"

"So like 5 to 10 are staying here?" The cocky one asked

"No… like… four i think." The first one mumbled "I hear they are looking for someone."

"I say we don't talk about this…" The second one said "I don't want to die by there hands."

"Shut up will ya?" I heard the cocky one hit the second one "What worse can they do? Just let them find the person and they will be on there way."

"Just don't get in there way…" The second one said "Here they come…"

Just then everyone else started whispering as i heard foot steps walk into the bar. No doubt it was an Akatsuki member. I heard about three foot steps walk into the bar

"Where is the person Itachi?" I heard a man ask. So Itachi and two other dudes…

"Over there." He mumbled as they all started walking again. The bartender was standing in front of me.

"Where are they walking to?" I asked him

"Over here…" He mumbled back

"Fuck… my… life…" I mumbled as i ordered another drink and the tree men sat down "Hello…"

This one is short and i am sorry for it. I just want to have a cliffy... so dont kill me. If you do, then you will never find out what happens next. (:

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is this one. I hope you like it... blah blah blah...

I got my lip periced! It didnt hurt... and i think that i will live past the pain of it being sore later on. Hha.

I do not own Naruto.

"Where are they walking to?" I asked him

"Over here…" He mumbled back

"Fuck… my… life…" I mumbled as i ordered another drink and the tree men sat down "Hello…"

"Sakura?" I heard one ask as I gave a short nod. The bartender walked away.

"We have a request to ask." I heard someone else ask

"One:…" I held up one finger "I have no idea who you are."

"I am Zetsu…" Said so man. I believe I remember him being the plant man. One side of him black while the other is white. We also believe he eats humans…

"I am Konan." Said another. I believe she is a paper user. She has blue hair and eyes.

"And I am Kisame." Said so man. "Whats up girl?"

"I am sitting here drinking." I said simply. "So what was your request?"

"Akatsuki has some interest in you." Zetsu said like it was an everyday thing

"Why?" I asked shocked

"You are strong kid." Kisame said as I heard the smile in his voice "Your so called village, thinks of you as weak."

"I am kind of blind at the moment. So of course they would worry…" I mumbled

"The way you talk about them and everything. I thought that you wouldn't defend them this way." Kisame said.

"Even though they wont give her full credit and all. She would still go with her village." Konan said "Are you sure that she is good enough for this?"

**"What a bitch." **Inner mumbled

"That's rude..." I mumbled as i took another drink. "So why are you so interested in me?"

To tell you the truth, i really wanted to know why.

"Just answer this..." Zetsu started "Would you like to join the Akatsuki? **If not, then i will eat you here and now."**

**"DID HIS VOICE FUCKING CHANGE?" **Inner asked/yelled

_"Now i know why he is half and half..." _I thought back to her

"Er..." I did a sweat drop "You dont give me much of a choice..."

"Thats the point really." Zetsu said

"If you get away with a request from us, then the village will use you to get information about us." Konan asked

"That is true..." I mumbled "But i wouldnt... i said nothing about talking with Kisame and Itachi. And plus, half the time, i end up helping a Missing Nin and all. And i never say anything."

"Still..." Konan said "We dont take chances."

"Whats in it for me?" I asked "I mean i see nothing at all."

"You will train under us all. You wont be called weak. You will become a strong ninja." Kisame said

"Thats something i have been wanting forever..." I mumbled "But i will not bretry my friends and family..."

"But Sakura..." Itachi began "Your family has died off long ago."

"Naruto, is my family." I hiss out "Hinata, Tsunade, Kakashi, Gaara, all them."

"I see that she isnt ready enough to come and join us..." Konan mumbled "Its a shame, you are perfect for the job. Missions, money, medical work, good places to stay, and all."

"I never said an answer yet." I said simply "So i wouldnt jump to conclusions."

"See why i love this girl?" I heard Kisame ask with a small laugh after.

"So what is your answer?" I heard Itachi ask. He is eger for an answer.

"Sure, why not..." I shruged. "Now do i just out and run into the sun set with you guys?" I asked as all this drinking started to kick in

"Get some sleep..." Kisame said as we all started to randomly walk to my room.

"I shall!" I said with a great smile. I opened my door and turned around to them "So tomorrow, what will happen?"

"We will come get you tomorrow and bring you to the base." Konan said "But in the mean time, get some rest."

"Got it." I said as i closed my door and jumped on the bed to get some needed sleep.

THE NEXT DAY:

I woke up thinking that everything happened was a dream. But when a knock on the door, and when they said it was a member of the Akatsuki. I was REALLY panicking inside my mind...

_"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO!" _I yelled at Inner

**"Joined the Akatuski when we where drunk." **She said back

_"Why would i do that!"_

**"Drunk..." **said simply

"Ready to go?" I heard Konan ask

"I will need help getting to the base..." I mumbled "I can see at all. So like, i have no idea where i am going..."

"I know that." She laughed a little "Kisame will carry you the whole way."

"Thats not weird at all..." I mumbled "But sure."

"Kisame..." She called for him as i heard foot steps walking over to us "When we get to the woods, you can carry Sakura."

"No problem." He said as we all started walking down the hulls,.

_"I cant believe i just did this..." _I kept think over and over in my head. Inner got sick of it and she yelled at me to shut up. But to tell you the truth, i could tell she was kind of freaking out to. She would have never thought that i would have join the Akatsuki... She would have thought that when she took over, she would have done that...

But when i am the one, that is being carried by Kisame of the Akatsuki. As we and three other Akatsuki members are jumping from tree to tree.

All i know is that... even in my weak state... they are going to help me out with everything. Kisame, he seems to have heart... And so far, even just talking to them on this long trip. I can tell that i am going to slowly grow to love all of these guys.

And if you would have said that i would be blind and join Akatsuki. I would kill you on the spot.

But now that you think about it... you can never tell what is going to happen next. You may think you have it all planned out... But what happens, when everything goes right? You could either start to freak out or something.

But at the moment... once i look back at all those days on hating the Akatsuki. These four Akatsuki members, seem to be really cool. And i think that they even have a heart. So that is saying something major!

Now, all i have to do is grow stronger, and kick Duck Ass, yes Sasuke, for blinding me. I think that even ITACHI will help me out.

If me and him get along. Then hell will freeze over and i will see again. And i am waiting for that day to come,

But as its coming closer and closer... Will i pick the Akatsuki or the Leaf?

I mean right now am i so for the Leaf. But if i grow to love these guys, what will happen? I will never forget the Leaf in all my life. It held my home, my family, friends, my life. And i am running away from it all to start over. They did think of me as weak. But, i got the AKATSUKIS eye!

And i am still in shock!

But i have only three words to explain this all...

Fuck...

My...

Life...

Review. (:


	5. Chapter 5

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO _**SORRY**_ THAT I DIDNT UPDATE THIS IN A LONG TIME!

I finals with school, a bunch of projects, along with moving, babysitting my baby brother, softball, and a lot of family things.

So don't kill me please. I haven't touched my computer in like... weeks. But i promise that i will update this story and my other ones just for you guys and i will make them so much better.

This one is short because i ran out of ideas for this one and i wanted to post this because i thought i kept you all waiting long enough.

So here you go.

I do not own Naruto.

LAST TIME:

But i have only three words to explain this all...

Fuck...

My...

Life...

THREE DAYS LATER:

From what Kisame and the others told me, its been three days from the day i was so gladly accepted into the Akatsuki. And by maybe, i mean die if i didn't. So me liking my life at the moment, i joined. But with me being blind, i have no idea why they would want me to join their group. Im not even that strong. But, if i make Itachi run away and say something is scary, then thats a prize.

The whole run was quite… and with Kisame being in the group, this kind of shocks me.

"How much longer?" I asked said so man.

"Just up ahead said his reply. And i felt us jump off of a tree branch and down to the ground. He let me on my feet. I heard the others start walking "You coming?"

"I kind of cant see…" I said as i stood still. With my luck, if i moved, i would run into a tree as soon as i take a step.

"Oh yeah…" Kisame mumbled as i felt someone grab my arm and lead me towards the base… i hope.

"If i end up falling off a cliff or getting killed, i will haunt you Akatsuki until you die…" I mumbled

"I assure you that nothing like that will happen." Konan said.

I can tell you this right now. I don't think she likes me to much. I don't know why, i just don't think she does. Either that, or she doesn't get out much, or she doesn't like talking to much people.

"I will go ahead and inform Leader we are here." Zetsu said. As i guess, he ran ahead. Being blind sucks! You cant see whats going on!

"Welcome to the base! Kisame said as i guess we entered the base.

"This is going to get some time getting use to…" I mumbled as i did my chakra map as i was led done the hull to this huge room. I guess it would be the Leaders room. I mean, being it so far the biggest room in the house, might as well.

"So you are Sakura." I heard a deep voice say. "I am Leader of the Akatsuki. Just call me Leader."

"Well, Leader…" I said with a nod "I am Sakura."

"Are you blind?" He asked as i gave a nod "Itachi, you failed to mention this."

"She is not blind for much longer." Itachi said

"Explain…" Leader said as i gave a sigh

"This will take a while…" I mumbled as i told the story once again "And so now i am here. I am also waiting till i can see again so i can kick Sasukes ass."

"Very interesting story…" Leader mumbled "I can see that with your healing and fighting skills, you will be a great member. But as you know, we can not fully trust you just yet."

"Go figure…" I mumbled

**"Did they think that we will walk right in and hope we will become family? I mean we did come from the LEAF when our BEST FRIEND is the one they are trying to KILL!" **Inner said

_"Just shut up…" _I said to her.

"So you will be watched around the clock." He said finally.

"Its not like i can go run away or something…" I said "The first thing i will do is run into a wall or tree. So i wont run."

Once again… being blind sucks!

"I sure hope so." Leader said "Kisame, show her, her room. And then show her around the base."

"Got it." Kisame said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. "Ready for this kid?"

"Not really… but i will act like i am." I said as i started to memorize the layout of everything. My room isn't to far off from Leaders meeting room. Its right next to Kisames to.

And so far, the only ones that i know, are the ones that came to get me. They say that Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu are going to be here soon. And there is this other dude name Tobi… they said he is everywhere. So i am kind of worried about him.

After the like, hour tour of what hull to turn down to 'don't turn down that one or die'.

"So if you wanna end up with your head rolling, don't go down that one." Kisame said

"I will know where to go when someone pisses me off now." I said with a nod.

"I doubt that they will take you on…" Kisame mumbled as i believe i glared at him… i don't know… i kind of cant see.

"I so wish i can see again…" I gave a sigh.

"Pretty soon." Kisame said as i felt a small pat on the back

"But that is so far away…" I gave a sad sigh "And when i see again, i am going to beat Sasukes ass for doing this to me…"

"Only his ass?"

"Him and the others for letting him in no problem… but then again you cant blame them. All everyone wanted was for him to come back…" I started "But i was one of the few that really didn't care anymore…"

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked as i think we entered a room

"Nothing important now." I said with a small smile

"But anyways," Kisame began "This is the rest of the Akatsuki!"

**"Didn't they say that the rest of them wouldn't be here for a while…" **Inner said

"Shit…" I mumbled

"Damn!" I heard someone yell "She is hot!"

"Calm down moron…" I heard another say

"TOBI LOVES THE NEW GIRL!" Said so man as he came up and hugged me… I think… But i had to scream and punch him… I don't know where he landed but i heard a crash.

"Great new way to meet someone…" I mumbled

This is super short...

Once again i am sorry...

Review.

I will update as soon as i can. I am hoping either Friday or this weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

Its been a while huh? If not, i lose track of time. Blame school! A lot of homework and tests. Its like the end of the year... and for some reason, they want me to pass like everything for highschool... i just cant wait till this is all over... i never liked Jr. High... to much drama and fights... But ANYWAYS...

Read this my readers! I made it for you! (And i had nothing better to do and you like this...) :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

I do not own Naruto. If i did... there would be MAJOR changes!

So me being blind at the moment, makes Hidan think that he can to anything to me. He first tried to trip me, then push me, then try and grab my ass… But i made him think other wise when i punched him. So after about an hour or so of punching him, he stopped. I haven't even been here a day, and look what is happening to me.

The others keep there distance. So i find myself talking to Kisame the whole time. He isn't that bad really. He is my first friend here. And i think that he might be the only one i talk to for a while. I mean, i heard one saying that if they end up hurting me, then they will feel bad. And thats because i am blind… and i hate it. But Kisame offered to train me for a while as i start to heal my eyes.

Now me, him, and Itachi are at the training field. And i think others are watching because they have nothing better to do.

"I think that this is a bad idea…" I heard someone on the sidelines whisper

"We will see… i mean she is an Akatsuki now. And blind… so she must be strong." Another said back. Didn't bother to whisper… i mean, i think he knew that i could hear.

"Want us to go easy?" Kisame asked as i put on my chakra map thingy. I am still thanking Inner for her brains on this.

"I don't care really…" I said as i was looking at him. I pulled on my leather gloves. "Do whatever you want… I'm going to hold back a little… I'm not use to this yet…"

"Don't want to do major damage?" Kisame asked with a small laugh. I only shrugged. "Itachi, go."

"Hn…" Itachi said as i saw the outline of his body walk to me. I blocked flying kunai with my own and threw some at him. I knew i missed as i heard it fly farther then needed.

_"Inner…" _I said to her as she gave a nod

**"I will do what i can." **She said as she started to pump a lot of chakra into my eyes… i could kind of see a little bit… but it was like a blur… **"Don't use your chakra for this. I got plenty more. I can do this for days and help you out."**

_"Thanks…" _I said to her as i saw something blue come at me with something big… Kisame and his sword. I jumped into the air doing a black flip as i landed on my hand, and turned to do a kick to get Itachi who came out of no where. _"Even if i can see a little… i cant do anything that well."_

"Why are you like… squinting?" I heard Kisame asked

"She can kind of see again…" Itachi mumbled "A second ago she was fully blind… now she can kind of see."

"This even shocks me…" I mumbled as i stomped on the ground as it cracked open towards them. But they jumped out of the way "And its nothing better…" I can only see things like a blur and my chakra map is up… this isn't to well for me. But i can stay alive for a while… and maybe run away if this was a real fight. So there is nothing to worry. At least… i hope.

_"Shit… they are hurting again!" _I said to her as i jumped out of the way from the fire attack Itachi used.

**"This is bull shit…" **Inner said as she took away most of her chakra from my eyes.

"Fuck…" I mumbled as i fell on my knees and rubbed my eyes "Bad idea to do that…"

"What happened?" I heard Kisame ask right next to me.

"My eyes just burn… turns out the more chakra i push into them to make them heal faster, it burns." I stood up as they burning started to fade away when i numbed the eyes. "I know to never do that again."

"At least you got to see a little." Kisame gave me a pat on the back

"Everything was a blur." I gave a smile "But its better then what i see now."

"Well can you still train?" Itachi asked as i gave a nod

"You're going down bitch!" I yelled as i heard them jump away. I pulled up my chakra map, found them, and stomped on the ground.

"Damn!" I heard someone from the sidelines yell "Blind girl got skills."

"No wonder why she is here…" Another said

"At least she isn't weak, yeah." Another said. I was proud of that. An AKATSUKi said i wasn't weak. I am proud. But i can show it because i am running from Kisame with him trying to eat me…

"I fucking worry about your fighting skills!" I yelled as i jumped away from him and Itachi. Kisame turned and came at me again with his sword. Itachi, i cant find him for my life… "I am so going to die…" I gave a sigh as i tapped the ground with my foot and jumped high in the air. A few seconds later, the ground broke open. Another thing i learned from Tsunade. And i love that trick. But me being in the air doesn't really help the fact that im blind and the chakra map only works on the ground! So i have to listen and be ready for landing on the ground and a attack any second… this is just great.

"Be on your guard…" Itachi whispered in my ear as soon as i landed on the ground. I turned with a kick "You cant fight like this."

"I lasted this long! And so what if im blind! There is no way that im going to let this weaken me!" I said as he grabbed my foot and twisted me onto the ground. I was pinned down with my hands behind my back and my legs had weight on them.

"True, but you still aren't strong enough to beat Sasuke." He said as i heard him stand up. And the weight on my legs disappeared.

"Ya i know…" I gave a sigh "But i will at least try. If i die, then i don't care… there is no other use for me in the village. Not like i can go back to it anyways."

"So you want to get stronger to beat Itachis little brother, yeah?" I heard someone asked as more footsteps walk our way

"He is the one that blinded me. Then after two months in the hospital, came back to the village and act like nothing is wrong." I gave a huff "People are stupid."

"The leaf is fucking stupid!" Another said "If someone blinded me, i would fucking kill the ass! There is no way in hell that i would fucking talk to them!"

"Not really a choice i had at the moment." I said "But i did what i could, and i tried not to lose it at him. There is no way i can fight him blind."

"Or with working eyes." Itachi said… leave it to him to make me down.

"Dumb ass…" the one with the bad mouth said

"I forgot like… all your names…" I mumbled "But i remember Itachi and Kisames… want to run them by me again?"

"I am fucking Hidan! Remember it bitch!" Said so man… so he is the loud one with the bad mouth

"Deidara, yeah." The one that says 'yeah' at the end of almost everything.

"Sasori…" I KNEW THAT WAS FAMILIAR

"Didn't i kill you?" I asked

"You did…" He said

"You're alive why?"

"Because you killed that body…" He said simply

"Next time i end up killing you, stay dead…" I said simply "I almost died…"

"Well then i know to finish the job." He said as i glared at nothing "What are you glaring at?"

"Im blind so i cant see… so i am glaring at nothing… but in my mind… well, you don't want to know…" I hissed

"Kakuzu…" Another said. He had like a deep voice… he sounds dead.

**"Zetsu **and Zetsu…" Said so man…

**"HIS FUCKING VOICE CHANGED!" **Inner yelled as i did an anime sweat drop.

"TOBI!" The other loud mouth. He is the little kid like man.

"And then there is Leader and Konan." Kisame said "You never see much of them." I gave a nod. My eyes started to burn even though they are numbed

"Fuck this burns…" I said as i rubbed my eyes "Remind me to never force seeing again… it was a good plan at first… but now its all down hill…

"Itachi, check it out with your sharingan." Kisame said

"It could hurt her even worse…" Itachi said

"But you could use it to see whats wrong! I mean it was Sasuke that did this to her." Kisame said smartly

"Do you mind?" Itachi asked

"I don't care at this point…" I said as i opened my eyes as best as i could without them burning.

"Here we go." He said as i felt my eyes widen and saw Itachi in a black and red world.

"I can… see…" I mumbled

"Turns out that your eyes got use to the sharingans power… and after that happened, the jutsu ended before you had a chance to know… and it strained your eyes most likely…"

"Did i hurt them any worse?" I asked as he gave a nod

"Looks like it…" He mumbled "I never knew i could do this…"

"Well, you learn something new everyday." I smiled "So im like this longer?" He nodded.

All of a sudden, my eyes burned and even in his world, everything became blinded… And i let out a small cry of pain as i fell to my knees.

"Sakura." Kisame said as i found out we where out of Itachis jutsu

"You could have warned me when you let it go…" I mumbled as my whole body went numb

"I let it go because you started to become in more pain then ever in the jutsu…" He said

"Just my fucking luck…" I mumbled as i felt like i was going to pass out "Fuck my life… once again…"

"Sakura!" The others yelled as i passed out.

I hoped you liked it!

Short? Sorry!

Review! Because those make my day. They really do(:


	7. Chapter 7

Turns out that i only passed out for about an hour. And everyone is now asking me nonstop questions what happened. Itachi helped me with an answer.

Turns out that i am going to be blinded for even longer because i forced the healing to happen sooner. And Sasuke's jutsu made sure that i got hurt for it. And attacking my eyes made it worse. Then, when Itachi tried my eyes, they didnt like his attack because it wasnt really an attack so to say.

This is even confusing me! I just want to be healed now! I mean come on! Now im going to have to wait like another month!

"At least its not forever, yeah." Deidara said as i was looking at something random

"Stop staring at me..." Sasori mumbled

"Didnt know it was you." I said "If you dont like it move. Because i have no idea what i would be looking at next." He only gave a sigh.

Im not putting my chakra map on because i am only useing it when i have to more around or something.

"You know i am starting to hate you now..." Sasori said as i gave a smile

"And i think i can live with that." I said as i heard Kisame laugh "Do we have any food?"

"Here is some dango..." Itachi said as people gasped

"What?" I asked

"Itachi is giving you dango..." Kisame said

"That has never happened before, yeah." Deidara said

"Aw!" Tobi yelled "Itachi likes Sakura enough to give her dango!"

"Just shut up..." Itach mumbled as he put some in my hand "Dont poke yourself in the eye."

"Im not that stupid..." I mumbled as i ate one off "this is really good."

IN THE LEAF: Hinatas pov

"Where the hell can she be?" Naruto yelled.

"I told you for the last time... she went out on a mission!" Tsunade yelled

"Didnt you tell me she was suppost to be back yesterday?" He yelled as i shook my head.

"She said about a week..." I mumbled to him as i grabbed his arm

"I know you are worried about her. I am to." Tsunade gave a sigh "But she really wanted this mission."

"She is blind though." Naruto said

"She wanted to show you that she isnt weak like you think she is." Tsunade said "She wanted to prove that even if she is blind she can take care of herself."

"I know. I am just worried about her. She just got out of the hospital not to long ago and she is already out on a mission." Naruto mumbled.

KNOCK

"Come in." Tsunade said as Sasuke entered "I will be right with you Sasuke. Let me just get Naruto to understand something."

"Hn." Was all he said

_"I wonder how he got so many girls to like him... he isnt the nicest guy in the world..." _i thought to myself as i gave a sigh

"Something wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked as i blushed a little

"N-nothing." I said looking out the window "Dont worry about it."

"Ok." He mumbled "But did you at least tell her to check in everyday or something?"

"If she would have done that then her cover might have been blown or something. And she is only gone for... four more days." Tsunade said with a smile

"Who are we talking about?" Sasuke asked me

"Sakura." I gave a sigh

"She went out on a mission?" He asked

"She did for about a week. And Naruto is freaking out about it." I said with a smile as i grabbed his arm "Lets go Naruto. She will be fine. She is strong."

"I know..." He gave a sigh "Lets go Hinata."

We walked out of the room

TSUNADES POV

"Sasuke..." I said "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to ask on why i can hear Narutos yelling from down the street." I gave a sigh "But there is another thing."

"What is it?" I asked as i thought of the Akatsuki and Itachi

"There has been sightings of some Akatsuki here and there for the past three days. They all disappeared." He said simply.

"Why wasnt i told about this sooner?" I yelled pissed off

"I was just on patroll when i was giving the information by the head guard. He just got it from the ANBU." he seemed bored.

"Dismissed." I said as he gave a 'hn' and walked out.

_"Sakura..." _I thought to myself as i looked out the window _"Be safe out there."_

FOUR DAYS LATER: the Akatsuki base

"You know..." I randomly mumbled to Kisame as we all sat around the living room "I was suppost to go back home from my mission today."

"Well, your here now. So, you'll be a no show." He mumbled back as we where all bored.

"Everyone is going to freak..." I said as i started to miss them all

**"We are here now. Dont be sad..." **Inner said

_"How can i not be sad?" _I asked

**"You can be sad... just not... sad..." **She said

_"You are so dumb..." _I said

**"Thats really a diss to yourself." **She said

_"At least i know what im talking about!" _I yelled at her as i won this battle

"Whats up bitches?" Hidan yelled as i guess he and Kakuzu got back from there mission "Pinky!"

"Dont call me that!" I yelled back at him

"What else do i fucking call you?" He asked as i guess he walked into the room

"For one, where the hell are you?" I asked "And two, my name is Sakura!"

"I am about to sit in the chair." He said as i heard someone sit down "And i know thats your name. Why cant i fucking call you Pinky?"

"Because i hate that nickname..." I mumbled

"We fucking hate a lot of things." He said

"No Hidan, you hate a lot of things." Kisame mumbled as i heard something fly "Dont be throwing pillows at me."

"Give me the pillow?" Tobi asked out of no where "Thanks!" I guess he was given the pillow."

"This sucks not knowing what is going on..." I gave a sigh

"Well dont go blind, yeah." Deidara said

"So shit..." I said with a heavier sigh as i laid down on the rest of the couch.

"Think you can take up the whole space?" Sasori asked as i guess he just walked into the room

"There is a floor." I mumbled as i was suddenly on the ground "Jerk..."

"And you are using it." Sasori said as i think he sat down

"Thats mean man." Kisame said "Do that to the blind girl."

"She isnt complianing is she?" Sasori asked

"Im to lazy to..." I mumbled "And your not worth complaining to Sasori."

"You guys just hate eachother huh?" Kisame asked

"Well, Sakura kind of killed Sasori, and Sasori kind of tried to kill Sakura, yeah." Deidara said as i was suddenly in the air

"What the hell?" I asked "Who picked me up?"

"Me." Someone said

"Who is me?" I asked

"Kakuzu." Said so man "Leader wants you."

"You could have just called my name?" I asked as i think we where walking down the hull

"You where under the table. You would have hit your head." He mumbled as i heard him knock. then i think we walked in

"Hey Leader!" I said as i was still being carried by Kakuzu "Whats up?"

"You can put her down now..." I heard a girl mumbled as i was on the floor again

"You didnt have to drop me..." I mumbled as i sat up rubbing my head "What did you need me for?"

"You can heal right?" He asked as i gave a nod "Can you maybe also help heal Itachis eyes?"

"Whats wrong with his eyes?" I asked as i stood up

"I am going blind as well." He mumbled from the side of me

"Ah!" I yelled as i jumped "When did you get here?"

"I been here." He mumbled

"Kind of blind..." I mumbled back. But then i looked at Leader "I can try."

"Then you will heal him as soon as you can." Leader said as i gave a nod

"Follow me." Itachi said as i guess he started walking. I just stood there. "Come on." He grabbed my arm as i was dragged.

After about a five minute walk, i guess we where in his room.

"You are going to have to show me to my room, because i will get lost." I said as he gave a 'hn' "Lemme see your eyes."

"Do you want to sit down before all this?" He asked as i gave a nod. He lead me to a chair as i found out he was sitting on the bed

As i believe i put my glowing hand to the side of the head, turns out. He is almost blind.

"Are you in any pain?" I asked

"Yes." He mumbled

"So right now, i am just going to numb the pain and find out what is wrong. When i do, i will think of what else." I said as i felt him nod.

Turns out, the nerves in his eyes and dead, and when he uses his bloodline like he does, it is damaging the eye. Its almost like what happened to mine. Its just that, he will go blind forever. And there will be no way to fix it.

"I can fix your eyes." I said as i pulled my hand back. I started to explain to him on what has been happening "So try not to use your bloodline as much."

"Hn." He said

"And i can also come and heal your eyes an hour or so everday." I said with a smile "They wont be as good as they use to be, but i can make them better on with the healing each day."

"Thank you." He said as i stood up

"So can you help me find my room?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and lead me to my room. Another five or less minute walk we where there "Thanks."

"Hn." He said as i heard him walk away

"They are all the same." I said as i shook my head and walked into my room. I went right to my bed and passed out.

IN THE LEAF THE NEXT DAY:

"Its been a week and she isnt here!" Naruto yelled at Tsunade

"I know she isnt!" Tsaunde yelled back as she was looking out the window with her back to everyone

"Let me go out and find her!" Naruto yelled

"I already sent out ANBU to look for her." Tsunade said as she turned to look at everyone "If they come back empty handed, i will send out you and the others."

"Why did you even send her out on a mission in the first place?" Ino asked

"She wanted to show you guys she can handle herself even if she is blind." Tsunade said

"She didnt show us anything." Sasuke mumbled

"Shut up Sasuke." Naruto growled

"Dickless, "Sai began "We are all worried about her... maybe not Emo Duck Ass, but lets just hope she is alright."

"That is the nicest thing i ever heard Sai say." Hinata mumbled

"Dont get use to it." He said with a fake smile

"I say this is troublesome." Shika mumbled "I am sure she is fine."

"If not then who will you send out?" Neji asked

"I will send out Naruto, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Saskue, and Sai." Tsaunde said "I know its a lot of people. But, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba are there for tracking. Ino and Hinata, for healing if something happened. And also for fighting."

"There is also something else you need to worry about." Sasuke said as everyone looked at him "Shouldnt you tell them Lady Tsunade?"

"The Akatsuki have been seen around here." She mumbled "Last ones seen where Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Didnt we kill them!" Ino asked

"Turns out they are alive." Tsunade said "I will call you up when the ANBU returned."

"Lets hope you dont call us up." Neji said as everyone walked out.

"Be safe Sakura." Tsaunde whispered as she looked out the window once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is a new chapter! I hope you like it. Sorry it took me a while to update. But... there is... stuff i should say.

Anyways, i hope you like this chapter.

I do not own Naruto.

NEXT DAY; Akatsuki Base;

"SAKURA!"

"Im sorry!" I kept on saying as i started backing away slowly from the angry Hidan.

I didn't mean to dump the water on him. I mean, im here walking with a cup of water and i run into him. Then, the water happens to end up all over him.

"You are so lucky…" He mumbled as i ended up against the wall.

"So lucky that im blind?" I asked

"Yes…" He hissed out "Or i would have kicked your ass…"

I am glad that i am blind. One good thing about this all. Is that i can mostly get away from everything.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked in my sweetest way.

"What is it?" He asked

"Lead me to the living room." I said sweetly once again. A hand soon grabbed my arm and dragged me. "Am i in the living room?"

"You are girl." I heard Kisame say "Need help finding the couch?"

"Please?" I asked as i was lifted off the ground and thrown. I guess im on the couch. But i landed on a person "WHY'D YOU THROW ME! And who did i land on?"

"Get off me…" a growl.

Shit… Sasori.

I quickly jumped off him and landed on the couch. I sat as far away from him as i can.

"Blame the person who threw me…" I mumbled as i could feel his evilness. I grabbed the pillow i was sitting on and hugged it in between my knees as i tried to get far away from him "Don't kill me…"

"Then don't get thrown around." He said simply

"Well sorry if you guys don't know how to lead!" I yelled "And sorry for being blind and cant see."

"We know you can walk around yourself." He mumbled

"Well, i haven't had good direction for a while." I mumbled back then said "And who threw me?"

"Hidan." Kisame said as i think he sat between me and Sasori "Did he leave the room?

"I really hate being blind…" I sighed "I want to know whats going on around me."

"And you cant go on good missions yet and is stuck in the base?" Kisame asked

"You understand… i think." I gave another sigh "I wish this healing will hurry the hell up."

"Well, everything happens for a reason." Kisame said in his 'be happy' voice "And im sure that this was for a good reason."

"Oh please tell me that reason." I said as i had 'that look' "I don't even know where you are at… who else is in the room?"

"Sasori just left. I am right next to you. Deidara took Sasoris spot. Hidan is in the chair. Itachi just walked out with a book. And Kakuzu, is sitting on the floor at the table counting money."

"At least i have some picture of whats going on." I gave a yawn. "Kisame, when will you train me with the sword?"

"When you can at least see stuff like in a blur. I don't want you do end up dead." He gave a laugh as i had an annoyed face on.

"I guess i get like no training in this state." I gave a sigh and then laid down on the floor "Am i under the table?"

"No but your head is near me." I heard Kakuzu mumble

"Give me money?" I asked as i knew i was getting 'Kakuzus your kidding right' look "Fine… fine."

"So whats new Sakura, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Nothing really." I mumbled as i started thinking "Im closer to healing my eyes… and… i still like don't get along with all the Akatsuki… and… i want to kill Hidan… kill Sasori… and i dunno. You?"

Im working on a new type of bomb, yeah." Deidara said

"Oh! I wanna see it when i can see again." i said as i was reminded of Naruto. But i ignored it "Kisame?"

"Nothing really… im getting a new pet fish." he said

"What kind?" i asked

"I wanna get a shark. Or a few pirañas." He said simply. I sweat dropped.

"Well, keep them away from me…" I mumbled "Kakuzu?"

"I have more money." He said simply.

"Of course its money…" I mumbled

**"Of course Kisame and fish." **Inner said with a small laugh.

_"True… so very true." _I thought back.

"This conversation died fast, yeah." Deidara said

"I say we play a game!" I sat up

"What kind of game?" Kisame asked

"Something we all like." I smiled "And we can bet money."

"Im so in." Kakuzu said at once.

"I knew you would." I gave a wink to the thing i was looking at "I hope that was to you. If not, then fuck my blindness."

"It was…" He mumbled

"So what do we all like?" I asked "And we should get everyone involved! We can all be on teams to!"

"Deal!" Kisame said as i think we stood up "Deidara, lead Sakura to the field out back. Thats where we will settle everything. I will get everyone else."

"We need Leader and Konan and Zestu!" I said

"They wont join." Kisame mumbled as i stood up

"Kisame, you do what you where going to do! Kakuzu, drag Hidan? And Deidara, to Leaders office! But take me with you cause i wanna talk to him!" I said kind of loud.

"Ok…" Kakuzu said as i think he left the room.

"Good luck. You will need it." Kisame said as i think he walked out. Deidara grabbed my arm and then lead me to the Office thingy. We where now standing in front of Leader, Konan, and Zetsu.

"I needed to see you three." I smiled

"What do you need Sakura?" Leader asked

"Are you busy with anything?" I asked

"We where doing anything but talking about nothing." Konan said

"Good!" I smiled "Cause you three need to go out to the field out back!"

"Why?" Leader asked

"Cause me and the other Akatsuki members are going this game thingy against each other!" I said very happily "And we are going on teams and betting!"

"You mean like a competition?" Leader asked as i nodded "I do not have time for that…"

"Im sorry Sakura…" Konan said "But i don't really want to join…"

"I don't either." Zetsu said

"Afraid to lose?" I asked as i knew they where all giving me that 'i don't lose' look "But i see. I know that you guys have… other things to do… and even if you do play… i bet you will be on the losing team or just lose in a round of a game."

I heard Deidara laugh a little.

"I wont lose even if i did play…" Leader mumbled

"Sure…" I stretched it out longer then it needed to be "Of course. Whatever you say almighty Leader. But, i guess, that we will have to go and play this with out you guys. And there is large amount of money along with other things."

"Like?" Konan asked

"Stuff." I said "But even though you guys aren't playing, im sure you don't really care for it. Not like it matters, you wont win it either way."

"I am so in this now." Konan said as i turned away from then and smiled

"Zetsu…" I said "Leader…"

"Can i eat?" Zetsu asked. I knew we was referring to something like… human… or animals… or just raw meat.

"Sure… that can be a prize if you win." I sweat dropped

"Leader cant play any how." Konan said

"Why not?" I asked

"Then we will have eleven people. And you cant divide eleven into even numbers…"

"Zetsu can count as two people, yeah." Deidara said as i laughed

"No…" He said simply

"Leader can be… the referee?" I asked

"I will do that." He said as i jumped in the air "To the field!"

AT THE FIELD:

"Why are we out here Sakura?" Sasori asked

"There is nothing to ever do here and we are all bored out of our minds…" I said simply "So, me, Kisame, Deidara, and Kakuzu, thought we should have like this Akatsuki game event."

"Im only in this for the money." Kakuzu said

"And you are all to play and participate in this… Akatsuki Games…" Leader said "I am going to keep count of the score and be the ref."

"There is ten people right?" I asked

"YAY!" Tobi yelled "I wanna be on Deidara-senpais team!"

"I don't wanna be on your team, yeah." Deidara mumbled

"So are we going to have teams of two… three?" I asked

"Teams of two…" Leader said "Simple math Sakura."

"Oh yeah…" I said as i put more thought into it "I WANT TO BE A TEAM LEADER!"

"Sakura and… Itachi are team leaders." Leader said "You two pick your teams. Sakura and Itachi, stay where you are. Everyone, over here. When you are picked, go to the team you are picked and stand next to the team leader."

"Yay buddy!" I yelled "This is going to be fun!"

"Sakura, pick first." Leader said

"Fish-senpai!" I yelled then said calmly "My new name for Kisame."

"Yeah! I get Pinky!" He yelled as he walked over to me "You call me that i get to call you whatever i pick."

"Got it." I said with a nod "Weasel-kun." I meant Itachi.

"Don't ever call me that…" He mumbled "Kakuzu."

"Good choice on Money Man." I said. I don't know why… but im giving everyone nick names.

"Love the name." He said annoyed and i guess walked next to Itachi.

"Should i pick Sasori or Zetsu or Deidara or Konan?" I whispered to Kisame

"I say… Deidara." He said

"Chicken Rider!" I said "Lame nickname i know. I will think of one later on."

"Please think of a new one, yeah." He said as i guess he walked over here.

"Konan." Itachi said

"Another good choice on picking Winter Flower." I mumbled "I like that name on you Konan. I will not change it."

"I like it." She whispered as i smiled

"I PICK…" i thought "MR. GREEN!"

"Zetsu?" Kisame asked as i nodded

"Why 'Mr. Green'?" He asked as he was standing next to me

"Don't question." I said quickly

"Sasori." Itachi said

"Peter Pan…" I mumbled as i knew everyone was giving me weird looks "That nickname includes me and my thoughts only."

"I hate that nickname…" He mumbled

"I'll think of a new one later." I said

"Good." He said

"Tobi… or Hidan…" I said out loud "Team huddle!"

"Why a team huddle?" Kisame asked/whispered as i guess we where in a circle

"Tobi or Hidan?" I whispered "I mean, we need to think about this."

"Why?" Deidara asked

"Tobi, we could really use his energy and his fast running skills." I mumbled "And we can use Hidan and his way of words along with him being good with pain."

"I said Tobi, yeah." Deidara mumbled "That kid does have his smart moments."

"Break!" I said as i stood "We made a choice!"

"Turn around Sakura…" Leader said as i turned around "Now you are looking at us."

"I knew that…" I mumbled

"Hurry and pick!" Hidan yelled

"We pick…" I stopped as i put more thought into it

**"W.W.I.D." **Inner said

_"That is?" _I asked

**"What Would Itachi Do?" **She said

"TEDDY!" I yelled "And you guys get "Potty Mouth."

"Come on Hidan…" Itachi mumbled as Tobi tackled me

"TOBI LOVES YOU KITTY!" Tobi yelled "Tobi gave you a nick name to!"

"I love it Tobi." I said "Get off me?" I asked as he did "So Boss, what shall be the first game thingy?"

"How about you all talk with your teams, then we vote one which game…" Boss mumbled. And we all went to thinking.

IN THE LEAF: Tsunades POV:

"You're telling me there is no sign of Sakura?" I yelled at the three ANBU standing before me

"We are sorry. We checked with every hotel in the area. We where told she checked out a day after she got there." Te first ANBU said

"Did you talk with anyone there?" I asked

"We found out that four Akatsuki members where staying in the hotel." the first said "And that Sakura left with them… willingly."

"No…" I said in horror "Are you sure!"

"No other facts." He said

"Dismissed…" I said as they left. I called up Naruto, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sai.

Soon they where all in my office

"Any news on Sakura?" Naruto asked as i looked at them sadly

"We found out that she…" I couldn't get the words out.

"What happened to Sakura?" Naruto asked/yelled "Baa-chan!"

"I was told that there was no sigh of her in the area for more then a day." I looked at them all "That she left the day after she checked into the hotel."

"What else happened?" Naruto asked

"Akatsuki members where staying in the same hotel… and then, Sakura… left with them willingly the next day." I said sadly as it took almost everything not to break down from all this.

My student, my almost daughter, is gone into the Akatsuki blind. Who knew what is happening to her!

And for the first time.

Naruto was speechless and he fell to his knees with his head down. Hinata was by his side with a hand on his shoulder and back.

"You all are to go out and find her. Bring Sakura back at any costs." I said "You leave tonight. No go get ready."

They all left. Naruto and Hinata stayed. Naruto soon stood up and faced me.

"I promise… i will being Sakura back for us…" With that he left.

I turned and looked out the window.

"Naruto… bring Sakura back safely… and Sakura… be safe." I whispered.

**Here is the Akatsuki nickname if you get confused. I will have them up for the next few chapters.**

Sakura - Pinky(To Kisame) Kitty(To Tobi)

Kisame- Fishy-senpai

Itachi- Weasel-kun

Deidara- Chicken Rider (Need a new one)

Sasori- Peter Pan (Need a new one)

Tobi- Teddy

Hidan- Potty Mouth

Kakuzu- Money Man

Leader- Boss (Need a new one)

Konan- Winter Flower

Zetsu- Mr. Green

_Help me pick a new nickname for Deidara, Sasori, and Leader. If you like them, then tell me. Cause, then i will keep them. If not, new nicknames!_

**Here is the Akatsuki Teams;**

Team 1;

Leader: Sakura

Kisame

Deidara

Zetsu

Tobi

Team 2;

Leader: Itachi

Sasori

Kakuzu

Konan

Hidan

Ref; Leader

**_ALSO: _**I NEED help thinking of games the Akatsuki can play! Cause, im like totally blank with it... So HELP! Give me IDEAS! Thanks(: Cause if not... then it will take even longer for me to update and they will suck... _** REVIEW**_


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that it took forever to update... i didn't really have time to write. I wasn't even on my laptop much... don't kill me... 0_o But I want to thank you all for the reviews with the game ideas and nicknames! Love them!

**cheese-** I jus might use Sheriff for Leader:D Love the nicknames for the others! And for your game, i will try to work that one out for a round. I will try my best!

**.is.- **Love the names:D I think that i will throw in Deidara and Leaders nicknames in every once in a while. Love em(:

**crazycherry459- **Thanks for reading and the review(:

**Webgirl9m9- **I will so use both the games! Thanks for the idea!

**xelacy- **Thanks for reading and the review(:

**xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx- **I am so using that game:DDD Love the nicknames(:

**little firework- **Thanks for reading and the review(:

**ninjapanda000- **I will throw that nickname in here a few times. Love it(:

**Black snake eyes- **I was totally thinking of another story when i put that down. Hha sorry. But Deidara cause he rides the big, fat, clay chickens(: Sasori, another story. Sorry(:

**Momijii- **For the game… read below. Mwhaha! And its Sasori. Im sure he wont mind. Hha(:

**Zedax- **Ganna use your games:D

**LaLaaLaL- **Using Kakuzus nickname! Love it:D

**xXFallenxBeautyxX- **Thats Sasoris new nickname! Love it! N thanks for the others! Leaders, hha, love it as well(: Deidaras, reminds me of the song. Hha.

**Minato-kun Luver- **Thanks for reading and the review(:

**megamixnoxbara88- **I may jus use that one. Im not sure on that yet. Hha(:

Before i was wishing i could have thanked you all on here. So imma start it again now. Cause, i love how you guys review. Now, on with the story!

Nicknames and everything else will be at the bottom…

I do not own Naruto.

AKATSUKI BASE: Sakuras POV

After long minutes of both teams, more like me, Deidara, and Hidan fighting for the game we want to play. We thought of, and to the much help of Tobi, tag. More like, Ninja Tag!

We jus cant use any strong jutsu or kill. Jus use or ninja skills to hide and run away. That type of ninja skills.

"Here is how this game of 'Ninja Tag' will work." Boss, aka Leader said "You are allowed to use your ninja skills to hide and run away. No majorly skilled attacks that could cause harm to a person."

Everyone agreed

"One person from each team will be it." Boss said "The other team gets to choose who is it. The last man who is not it, wins along with there team. If you are tagged, you walk back here where i am standing. Now you and your team, pick who is it."

As my team got in a circle.

"I saw Hidan…" Mr. Green, aka Zetsu said "He is not good with anything like this. He is always loud and has to mumble to himself. It will be easy to avoid him."

"Good idea." I said "Now, who do you think they will pick?"

"Im not sure…" Kisame said "But, Zetsu, you can go under ground right?"

"Yes…" He said

"I think you are just our winning ticket for this…" Kisame said as i finally got it

"Mr. Green…" I said "We are counting on you. Your raw meat at the end is waiting if we win these games."

"You guys done picking?" Boss asked as we nodded "Who does your team pick Sakura?"

"We pick Hidan to be it." I said with a smile

"Damn…" Hidan said

"Itachi?" Boss asked

"We pick Tobi." He said as i knew i had a weird look on my face "That look doesn't fit you Sakura…"

"Shut up Weasel-kun." I mumbled

"Tobi, come here, yeah." Deidara said

"Yes Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked

"You want to be a good boy, yeah?"

"Yes, Tobi does!"

"Well then, to be a good boy, you need to find Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Konan, yeah."

"Ok!"

"And if you see Sakura, Kisame, me, or Zetsu, you need to stay silent, yeah." Deidara said

"Got it!" Tobi yelled

"You all ready to go?" Leader asked "I will give you all at least ten seconds to hide. Then i will tell these two to go."

"You need help to find a spot Sakura?" Kisame asked as i put out my chakra map. I tried to make sure i didn't let to much chakra out so anyone else would notice.

"I think i got it." I said with a smile "I got a good idea already."

"Ok." He said

"Go!" Leader yelled as i took off to the tree line. I made sure i didn't leave any tracks and kept my chakra at a low level so no one could find it.

I ran and found very thick bushes with thorns, and jumped in. I then hid my chakra as i listened to make sure no one could sense it. And being a medic, that helps a lot.

"Sakura… its Zetsu." Said so man as i jumped

"Don't scare me then…" I whispered harshly.

"I just wanted to help you out with this…" He whispered "I already know where the others are. And i lead Hidan off in a different direction. Tobi, he has found no one yet."

"I think this game will go on forever…" I mumbled "Lead Tobi over to me. And then you are going to have to help me out with something. And make sure that Hidan is far away."

"Got it." He said as i hope he left to get Tobi.

About five minutes later, Tobi and Zetsu came.

"Do you know where anyone on the other team is?" I asked Zetsu.

"Yes…" He said

"I want you to lead me to them. But make sure that its far enough to where they cant really sense us."

"Got it…" He said as he lead me and Tobi to another spot "Kakuzu is right in front of you hidden in the tree."

"Now, Tobi, i need you to get ready to run after him and tag him." I said

"Got it." Tobi said

I pulled out a kunai and put much of my chakra into it as i threw it. As i did, i punched the ground to make the earth crack right for the tree. "Tobi go!" I yelled as the kunai went right through it as then after, the tree broke in half.

"How did you do that?" Zetsu asked as i smiled when i heard Tobi yell

"Got you Kakuzu-senpai!"

"A trick i learned from the leaf." I said "Now bring me to Deidara. Come on Tobi."

"We need to hurry up what you are going to do." Zetsu said **"The others should know what we are doing now…"**

"I know." I said as i began thinking up other plan to get the others out.

We soon met up underneath Deidara as he was on his clay chicken in the sky… he soon met us as after a few kunai went flying at him.

"What do you need, yeah?" He asked as i heard him land

"Are you good at pissing off Sasori?" I asked

"Very, yeah." He said proudly

"Well then, when we find him, i need you to piss him off and have him lower his guard." I said

"I think that i can do that, yeah." Deidara said as Zetsu lead us to where Sasori was at.

"Hidan is near…" Zetsu said **"I knew that they where planning as well."**

"Where is Hidan?" I asked

"He is near Sasori…" Zetsu said

"Deidei." I said "Go and get Sasori as pissed off as you can!"

"Ok… Sakura., yeah." He said as i knew he was set off by his new nickname

"Teddy, get ready to tag Sasori." I said "Lets hide Zetsu."

"Ok Kitty!" Tobi said as i guess he walked off. I felt a hand grab my arm as i ended up flying and landed on a tree

"We are hidden by the trees branches…" Zetsu said as i only nodded

"Whats going on?" I asked

"Right now, Deidara is pissing off Sasori, Tobi is getting ready to tag Sasori, and Hidan is getting ready for Deidara."

"What do you think is going to happen?" I asked as i heard Hidans voice not to far away and Deidara yelling.

"Come here you brat!" Sasori yelled

"Tobi is here!" Tobi yelled "Got you Sasori-senpai!"

"Got you pansy!" Hidan yelled

"Deidara and Sasori are out of the game…" Zetsu said

"Sorry Deidara… good job…" I whispered as Zetsu lead me out of there "Lead me to Kisame please."

"Will do." He said as we kept on jumping from tree to tree "Here we are. He in hidden in the pond."

"I need a rock…" I said "A really big rock!"

"There is one right in front of you…" He said as i picked it up and threw it in the water **"You got me all wet…" **

"I knew that was you." Kisame said as i guess he came out of the water "What do you need?"

"I need you to help us get Itachi." I smiled

"And how do you think i can do that?" He asked

"You know him best, don't you?"

"I do."

"Then you can help us!" I said simply

"One thing i know about Itachi… he hates to lose. And even though he thinks this is stupid, he wont lose." Kisame said

"As almost everyone else in the Akatsuki." I gave a sigh "Everyone loses a game once in a while. Even Itachi."

"And he wont lose." Kisame said "He is really wanting to win this."

"Even though he thinks its stupid." I mumbled "As did everyone else."

"Hidan is on his way over here." Zetsu said "Do you need help hiding Sakura?"

"I think that i can live." I said "Zetsu, you lead Kisame to where Itachi is. And you guys do what you do. Im going to lead Hidan away."

"Ok. Hidan is coming up from your right. And Itachi is behind you some ways. I would say lead him to the left." Zetsu said

"Good luck Pinky." Kisame said

"And to you Fishy-senpai." I said "Thanks Mr. Green."

"He will be here in a few seconds." Zetsu said as i heard Hidan

"There you are." He said as i put my chakra map on. I saw an outline of him."

"Potty Mouth." I said with a smile

"I want this damn game over and done with." He said as i saw him walking to me. I kept on stepping to the left so i can lead him away "Just let me tag you."

"No way." I said as i jumped to the tree line "You're ganna have to catch me."

"I don't want to chase you around…" He said

"Either way, you wont tag me." I smirked as i saw him run at me. I jumped away as i lead him away from everyone.

**"Like cat and mouse." **Inner said

_"I don't follow Tobis nickname at all…" _I said with a mental sigh as i jumped away from Hidan.

"Hold still!" He yelled as i jumped away from him again

"This is going to go on forever…" I mumbled as i started running again. Now, im going back to the pond. "Where we first started."

"We are going in circles now…" Hidan mumbled as he chased me to where my back was against a tree. "I got you now…" I smirked "What are you smiling about?"

"Bye." I said as i smashed the tree and ran to where i think the others are. "Damn, Mr. Green. Where are you when i need you…"

Soon, i was dragged to the ground with wires… my mouth was covered.

"Calm down…" I heard said so mans voice.

"What the hell?" I asked as he uncovered my mouth

"Don't ask…" He mumbled "Kisame is **pissing off Itachi… but Itachi isn't giving in."**

"And what else?" I asked

"Tobi tired to get Konan…" He mumbled

"Fuck ya!" I heard Hidan yell

"What happened?" I asked

"Kisame is out…" Zetsu mumbled

"You are our only hope for winning this…" I mumbled as i jumped away from him "Hide."

"I know…" He mumbled as i saw Hidan and Itachis outline. Then another joined them. I think Konan.

"Tobi?" I asked as someone was standing next to me

"Hi Kitty!" He yelled as i covered his mouth

"See the others not to far from us?" I asked him as he nodded "You need to get Itachi and Konan."

"Tobi doesn't think he can…" Tobi said "Tobi isn't that skilled…"

"My Teddy is very skilled." I said as i was helping him out "Teddy, you can get the two."

"Does Kitty think so?" Tobi asked as i nodded

"I will go distract Hidan." I said "And you get the two."

"Tobi will." Tobi said as he disappeared. I walked to the others,

"Well there you are." Hidan said as he was walking up to me

"Hidan…" I said "You suck."

"How so?" He asked as he walked to me while i walked back

"Cause, your Jashin, doesn't matter. And you are just a loser all around." I said

"Now you are going to die! I don't fucking care if your blind! Get back here you bitch!" He yelled as he jumped at me.

"TOBI GOT YOU KONAN-SENPAI! AND YOU ITACHI-SENPAI!" I heard Tobi yelled as i got tagged

"How the hell did…?" Konan mumbled as i think Tobi walked next to me. I was then pulled into a hug

"THANK YOU KITTY! YOU HELPED TOBI GET THEM!" He yelled as we walked back to the others.

"Hell ya!" Deidara yelled as he petting Tobis head "You did good Tobi, yeah."

"Does Deidara-senpai really think so?" Tobi asked

"Yeah." Deidara said as Tobi tackled him "GET OFF ME!"

"How the hell did you get tagged by fucking Tobi?" Hidan asked the others. No one said anything.

"This round goes to Sakuras team." Boss said

"We should have team names!" I yelled

"You guys are thinking of your names…" Boss mumbled "We will continue with the rest of this tomorrow. For now, lets all rest. Konan, Zetsu, my office after this."

"Yes Leader." Konan said as we all started walking in

"Lets go drink!" Kisame yelled as me and my team ran into the kitchen. We all got our sake and did a cheers "To our winning team!"

"We still need a name." I said

"Lets get brain storming, yeah." Deidara said as we started yelling out random names and went on with drinking.

I need help on team names! Make them as random as you can! But make sure they have something to do with each person! But i love random ones(:

Also, i will still love game ideas:DDD

REVIEW!

Nicknames;

Sakura - Pinky (To Kisame) Kitty (To Tobi)

Kisame- Fishy-senpai

Itachi- Weasel-kun

Deidara- Chicken Rider(1st one), Ino-pig(Other), Sparky(Main) or Deidei.

Sasori- Peter Pan(1st one), Puppet Pimp(Main)

Tobi- Teddy

Hidan- Potty Mouth

Kakuzu- Money Man or Banker

Leader-Boss or Sherriff

Konan- Winter Flower

Zetsu- Mr. Green

AKATSUKI GAME TEAMS;

Ref; Leader

Team 1;

Leader: Sakura

Kisame

Deidara

Zetsu

Tobi

Team 2;

Leader: Itachi

Sasori

Kakuzu

Konan

Hidan 

Games/Rounds; Winner

1st- Tag; Sakuras Team


	10. Chapter 10

Minato-kun Luver- Thanks. Im updating as fast as i can. Just have a lot going on(:

xXFallenxBeautyxX- Like the team name:D And i just liked your nickname for him, had to use it. Hha(:

Webgirl9m9- Thats is a very true statement... that team name might be used:D

xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx- I don't think that Itachi and them would ever use that nickname... they all have stick up there butts(:

little firework- Thanks. Im updating as fast as i can. Just have a lot going on(:

Thanks for the reviews(: I didn't have much this time): But i still love you who read this.

Sorry that i didn't update in a while. School started again and im knee deep in homework and everything. Im updating as fast as i can(:

Enjoy.

I do not own Naruto.

The next day, most of us ended up having a hang over… We where not in the best mood in the world. But we where all here out in the field in the back.

And i was wondering, why hasn't anyone noticed the Akatsuki back here when they train or something? I mean, me and my team must have passed here a few times! But i don't know cause i cant freaking see the place…

Anyways… somehow we ended up playing the game Marco Polo… and im the one trying to get the other team… reason, im blind and cant cheat. Sure i could use my chakra map, but only a little bit around me so i don't run into any trees or fall off a cliff… cause i guess one randomly showed up last night?

So, the rest of team is sitting down as Leader gave Itachis team a few minutes to run around into the clearing.

"Rules." Boss said "You can not run out of this clearing. You can jump into trees and only use your chakra for speed. No one will be hurt."

"That the hell is this then?" Hidan yelled "How is this damn thing training if we cant attack each other?"

"Its so you can learn self control with your attacks." Boss said as i gave a small laugh "Something wrong Sakura?"

"There is no way Hidan can learn self control." I said with a small giggle.

"You know i can hear you!" Hidan yelled as i gave a nod

"If you do not get everyone by the end of the hour, they are safe. The team who has more people standing at the end of each game, that team wins." Boss said as i nodded "Begin."

"Marco." I said out loud. Yelling is not going to be for my head… i have a bad head ace already.

"Polo…" I heard mumbles all around me. But then there was Hidan.

"POLO!" He yelled in my ear as i knew he jumped away as i covered it.

"Not good for my head.." I mumbled as i jumped after him "Marco."

"Polo." He yelled as i believe i kicked for his head. "We cant hurt each other!" And then i tagged him as he was yelling in my face

"Self control." Boss said as Hidan went to sit down

"How did we even get into this game?" I asked to no one really as i called my part again and i think i took off after Kakuzu.

I stopped after thirty minutes as i knew the only one i would be able to tag is Hidan… I mean its Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu and Konan! They are all high class ninja!

"Sakura!" I heard Kisame yell from the side lines "Don't give up! I mean i bet you can tag one more!"

"Easier said then done…" I mumbled as all this working was making my head hurt.

"You have twenty minutes left." Boss said as i nodded.

"Marco…" I mumbled as i heard annoyed Polos. I jumped to Sasori as i tried to tag him. "You know this is so much better when were swimming! Also, there is no way in hell i will be able to tag these people! I mean come on!"

"I agree with Sakura on this." Konan said

"Well, your time is up now Sakura. You only got Hidan out…" Boss said as i walked to his voice "If you take another step you will run into me…" I stopped "Go to the right." I turned "Thats the left." I turned again "And walk forward." I walked

"You can stop now, yeah." Deidara said after i walked right into him and fell back a little

"I hate being blind…" I mumbled "If our team up?"

"We are." Kisame said as he grabbed me as walked me to the field "Hope you can get around."

"I think i can manage." I smiled "Who did you guys pick to tag us?"

"We picked Kakuzu!" Tobi yelled

"Why!" I asked very loudly

"No we didn't pick him!" Kisame yelled at Tobi

"To late." Boss said "Kakuzu, you're up."

"Tobi…" I heard Deidara mumble in a deadly tone.

"We are so going to die…" I mumbled as Leader yelled go and i just stood there…

"Marco…" I heard Kakuzu said annoyed

"Polo…" I said as i felt him run at me. I jumped to the side and then i was out "I have a reason!"

"What is that?" I heard Leader ask

"Im blind." I smiled as i walked to his voice as sat down next to him and the others.

"Now you just cant see whats going on." Hidan said as i frowned "Don't be a baby. Not your fault."

"I know…" I gave a sigh

"Hello!" Tobis voice yelled as i heard him walking to us "Kakuzu-senpai got Tobi out!"

"Shut up and watch the damn match." I heard Hidan say as i guess Tobi did as he was silent.

HOUR LATER:

We lost as Hidan was bragging on our epiclly failed match. And i could feel how Leader is pissed off at us.

"That was very sad." Leader mumbled

"Well…" I began but someone covered my mouth. I took this as a sign to not talk.

"No Sakura, go on." He said as the hand was off my mouth

"Thanks to who ever did that…" I mumbled as i spoke louder "We all are having a hang over and we did not plan on Kakuzu being the one to get us."

"So you guys just suck." Hidan said

"Not as much as you do Hidan." I smiled as i felt a foot to my face as i went flying

"Sakura!" Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara yelled as i sat up whipping the blood away. I then had the full scale of my chakra map on as i was pissed off.

"Hidan, there was no need to even make a comment." Leader said as i knew he had a smirk on his face.

"What are you going to do Sakura?" He asked as he walked half way. In the middle of me and the others "Are you going to cry like the little fucking baby you are?"

I only stood up, slowly as my head was pounding even more.

"You cant even fucking see. And from what we know from the past when you where in the Leaf, you couldn't even fight. You are fucking weak." He said as i smirked a little

"You're right Hidan." I said "Im not as strong as any of you here. And i know i cant beat any of you. But while i was there i know one thing."

"And whats that?" He asked as i appeared behind him and whispered in his ear in a deadly tone

"I know how to make peoples life a living hell." I then pulled chakra into my fist as he turned around to face me, and i hit him.

**"Teaches him a damn lesson not to kick us in the face again!" **Inner yelled as Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame where by my side asking if i was alright. Tobi was the one hugging me and crying.

"Im alright guys. Tobi don't cry." I said as i healed my face and patting him on the back. I then had a question to ask to the whole group "How did we end up playing Marco Polo! Thats one of the lamest games! And it was so lame to play!"

"No one thought of any ideas and Tobi mentioned it…" Leader said "And i thought that it would teach some of you to have speed and the one who was tagging, to get an unknown enemy."

"That helped me a lot…" I mumbled being the blind one.

"For the ones who lost, you get to do all the paper work thats in my office." Leader said

"I cant read for my life!" I said

"Then you will help as best as you can." He said as i knew he had a small smirk with the look on my face.

_"Ya! We get out of the stupid paper work!" _I yelled to Inner jumping with joy

**"Don't you feel proud?" **She asked as i mentally nodded.

I then grabbed the back of Kisames shirt as he walked to Leaders office along with the others.

"This must suck for you guys…" I said as i sat down "With the hang over and everything."

"You have no idea, Sakura." Kisame said as Tobi broke something… it sounded important and it was worth a lot "TOBI!"

"Tobi didn't mean to! Tobi was just looking at it!" Tobi yelled

"Guys…" I heard Leader say as i looked to the direction that the voice was coming from. "Get to work." I raised my hand "Yes, Sakura."

"I don't remember you ever giving the others a job like this for losing yesterday." I said

"You guys took off drinking…" Leader said "You didn't listen to anything i even said to them."

"True dat, yeah." Deidara said

"Now i expect half of this to be done by the end of the day." And i heard the door close.

"I really wish i can help you guys out…" I mumbled

"Don't worry about it Sakura, you just rest and heal your eyes." Kisame said "We will make sure that you do most of the work if this ever happens again when you see."

And all i could do, was sweat drop.

I didn't like this one. I couldn't think of a game... and i was like, this is a Tobi game. So i made Tobi take the blame for it(:

Suckish? Sorry... i'll try better next time(:

Review:DDD


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry that it took me awhile to update. School. Family. Writers block, its starting to go away(:

So anyways. Im on break so i will try to update as much as i can(:

Enjoy

I do not own Naruto

"You know something?" I asked Kisame as everyone was still doing paper work

"What should i know Sakura?" He asked

"I think that the next one should be based on one person from each team. And it should be a boxing match." I said with a smile

"You just want to kick Hidans ass…" He said as my smile got a little bigger

"And you say it like its a bad thing."

"It isn't. But the bastard wont die." Kisame gave a sigh

"You guys hungry?" I asked

"Yes!" Everyone yelled

"Dango sound good?" I asked

"Yes, but you can not get into the base with Dango without Itachi knowing." Kisame said as i stood up and started to walk out of the room

"Who said im even leaving the base?" I asked as i walked out and to the kitchen. I felt Itachis chakra there as i walked in. "Itachi?"

"At the table." I heard him mumbled as i slowly made my way over there. I sat down in front of him "Do you need something?"

"Its for the others." I said slowly.

This is very dangerous territory.

"What do your team mate need?" He asked as i knew he had a brow raised.

"Well, we all where just wondering… if maybe…" If you ask the wrong way. He will kill you. "If maybe, we could snack on some of your dango…"

He was silent.

"I will make you a lot more when i can see again! And ill make you other things to! I know asking for your dango is a lot. But we where just wondering." Im so glad im blind so i don't have to see the look he is giving me.

"Kisame is in your group right?" He asked as i nodded. I heard him give a sigh. "When you are able to see you will make me more dango. And they will be the best you have ever made. You will put time into them. And you also need to get Hidan to shut up."

"Why involve Hidan?" I asked as i heard distant cussing

"Cause he wont shut up about us winning the last game." Itachi said as i pulled out a needle and thread. "You aren't going to do what i think you are…"

"I hope you aren't thinking anything bad… just his mouth. A simple way of him shutting up. And he also gets pain. So he cant complain."

He walked in.

"Sakura, go back and do your fucking paper work." He said

"Speak of the devil…" I mumbled "You know Hidan, i would… but i kind of cant see the paper."

"Well that sounds like a fucking personal problem." He said as he sat down next to me. He patted me on the head. "And im sure as hell don't think that Itachi wants to deal with your shit."

"I wasn't even talking about my problems…" I mumbled as i set out my chakra map. I made sure i could make out Hidans face.

"Well then why even talk to Itachi?" He asked

"I will get you and the others the dango." Itachi said as he walked to get the dango.

"Hidan?" I asked slowly "You like pain right?"

"Hell ya!" He yelled

"Then you will like this." I said as i pushing him off the seat and trapped him on the ground

"Damn girl! I knew you would come on to me!" He yelled as i rolled my eyes. After a minute. I was done sewing his mouth shut. All i could hear was mumbling.

"Peace." I smiled… until Hidan got some words out.

"Bitch… that hurt…" He said slowly

"Sounds like a personal problem." I smiled

"Fuck… you…" He mumbled

"Na, im good." I said as Itachi walked up to me.

"I will walk with you to your team. I need to talk with Kisame anyways." Itachi said as i nodded and we walked out of the kitchen "Kakuzu."

"Itachi. Sakura." Said so man said as i nodded "Have you seen Hidan?"

"Look on the kitchen floor." I smiled

"Should i be worried?" He asked

"He just isn't talking." Itachi said as we walked away.

"See ya later Kakuzu." I waved as i heard him walk in the kitchen.

Even if Kakuzu didn't laugh out loud. I knew he was on the inside.

"Would you like to try the dango?" Itachi asked as he handed me some.

It… was… so… yummy…

"This is the best dango i have ever had." I said as i ate it slowly. Enjoying the taste. "When i make you yours, it wont be this good."

"I will give you the basic things on what to put in. Other then that, you try and make it better." He said as i nodded.

The rest of the walk there was no talking. I walk lucky to even get Itachi to talk to me this much. He does seem like a nice guy.

We walked into the office and i heard papers stop as i guessed everyone was looking at us.

"Hello Itachi." Kisame said as i walked over to him with my dango and still ate it "She talked you into making us some?"

"We have a deal going on." Itachi said simply

"She making you more when she can see, yeah." Deidara said "Zetsu."

"Thank you Deidara." Zetsus good side said as i guess he did something.

"But Kisame, Samehada is acting up for some reason." Itachi said

"I know. I felt Samehada this whole time." Kisame said "Someone is coming near. Only reason the sword is acting up is because she wants more of the persons chakra."

"Who is coming?" I asked

"You know them well Sakura." he said as i gave a sigh

"Should we tell leader?" I asked

"I already know." Leader said as he walked in "Its hard not to know that Samehada is acting up."

Kisame only smiled

"Sakura, Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara." Leader said as we all stood "You guys go out and meet them before they get to the base. I trust that you guys will help Sakura with this and get them away."

"Who's chakra does Samehada want?" I asked

"She loves Kakashi's and that Naruto for he has the fox inside him." Kisame said "Now is everyone ready to fight?"

I nodded. As the others did whatever they did.

"Sakura, im going to carry you to them and then you will be on your own." Kisame said as he picked me up "See ya Leader." and i felt us start running.

"Don't you need your sword?" I asked

"I already have her." Kisame said as i soon felt the sun from outside beat on my skin. "Itachi."

"Deidara." Itachi said as i heard Deidara grunt.

"If only i can see what was going on…" I pouted a little.

"Don't start pouting on us now, Pinky." Kisame said "Not our fault your blind."

"Not my fault either." I mumbled "Itachi?"

"Hn?" He responded his most famous answer

"If Sasuke is there, kick his ass for me please." I said in my sweetest voice. I only heard him give a sigh.

"Hn." He said as i gave a smile.

"Aw, we have bonding moments here, yeah." Deidara said as i laughed "You know its true Itachi."

"Death look?" I asked Kisame as he only laughed.

"We are coming up on your old team, Sakura." Itachi said

"Be ready for lots of screaming." I said with a heavy sigh

I soon felt Kisame come to a stop as he set me down. And there was only one thing i am worried about.

"Am i facing the right way?" I asked as someone moved me to the side a little

"Now you are, yeah." Deidara said as i smiled and gave a nod.

"Looks like they felt us coming. So they stopped. Maybe to make plans or something." Kisame said as i sat down. I heard the others sit down to "Who wants to play a game of cards?"

"Hn." Itachi said as Deidara said a quite 'yeah'

"Sakura?" Kisame asked. I only looked bored and annoyed "Oh yeah. Sorry."

"Its fine." I said as i was use to it by now.

"Sakura!" I heard a distant scream of Narutos voice. I missed him a lot. And its going to pain me to have him see me sitting next to Akatsuki.

"He sounds miles away…" I mumbled

"They are at least two miles away." Kisame said "If i were to go any closer, then the fox kid would have attacked."

"Naruto." I said as i got a little mad "His name is Naruto."

"Still have feelings for your old team?" Itachi asked

"I do." I gave a nod "Even if i am in the Akatsuki i will have respect for the people who helped me out all these years."

"Hn." Was his only answer

"Ready you guys?" Kisame asked "Four of a kind bitches!"

"Fuck you, yeah." Deidara said

"Na, im not gay Deidara." Kisame said as i knew he had the biggest smirk on "Itachi?"

"You won this round." He said

"Itachi, you just suck at any card game. Poker to gold fish, yeah." Deidara said as i laughed a little.

"What is so funny?" Itachi asked me as i soon broke out into laughter

"You guys played Gold Fish before?" I asked as i laughed even more.

"We all have…" Kisame mumbled. I laughed even more.

"You try playing poker when Kakuzu has all the money, yeah." Deidara grumbled.

"I can only imagine, _Akatsuki, _playing Gold Fish… out of all games." I said as my laughter died down a bit. "I swear i was going to start crying."

"Don't get use to laughing at us anymore." Kisame said "You're in the group now to. If we play a card game, damn it, you will play to."

"Yeah, you played it before i entered the group. And i cant play. If i do, then i could be an automatic win." I said simply "I mean i would play with you an all. But i cant really see the cards."

"She has a point." Itachi said as i only smiled "Still want me to kick Sasukes ass?"

"Please." I smiled again with a small nod.

"Hn." He said as i heard him stand "Get ready. They got here faster then i thought."

I stood as everyone else. I soon heard some people enter the small clearing on the other side.

"Hey Sakura." Deidara whispered.

"Hm?" I asked

"You don't have your cloak on right, yeah." He whispered again as he helped me put it on the right way.

"Thanks man." I said "Is Sasuke with them?"

"He is." Kisame said

"FUCKING SASUKE! THANKS TO YOUR DUCK ASS IM BLIND! NOW ITS GETTING FUCKING HARDER TO EVEN PUT THIS DAMNED CLOAK ON!" I yelled fully pissed off.

"Don't you yell at him!" I heard this one chick yell from the other side

"Oh please. I don't need one of his little slutty fan girls to tell me what to do." I said annoyed as i believe i looked at Deidara "And i was a fan girl."

"You where, yeah?" He asked a little shocked "Damn, i should kick your ass right now for that."

"I learned my lesson." I said quickly as i backed up into someone "Who ever i backed into. I am sorry."

"Its ok Pinky. Now i think you should focus on the task at hand." Kisame said as i looked forward "Turn to the right a little." I did "Now your looking at them."

"She cant even fucking see whats going on. We should just take her and get this over with already." That same girl said "I mean, she is weak isn't she?"

That… hit the mark.

With my arms crossed, and my hands in tight fist. My eyes shut tight, i knew that if i opened them, i would only give a look that killed. I pulled chakra into my feet as i stomped the ground slightly.

"Now she is throwing a fit." The girl said as i opened my eyes and hoped i looked right at her.

"Lady," Kisame began "Never, piss of a blinded, pink haired girl."

My chakra map was on as i saw everything. I found the girl as she was standing next to Sasuke.

The ground cracked open to where she was standing. Her and the others where able to jump out of the way.

"And the battle is on, yeah." Deidara said as i appeared right behind the girl with a kunai to her throat.

"Sakura!" I heard Naruto yelled "Put it down. I know Karin is a bitch, but you don't need to kill her… just come back with us."

"If this bitch doesn't die today. Then she will know, not to talk shit to me again." I said as i pulled the kunai away from her throat and kicked her right in the back. She went flying to a near by tree.

"Sakura! Jump, yeah!" Deidara yelled as i did. Under neath me i heard a bomb go off.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he ran at me when i landed.

"Naruto…" I whispered as my kunai met his

"Come back… please." He said as we both pushed each other back.

Sasuke was fighting Itachi. And Itachi was winning. Even though he is fighting half ass.

Deidara was fighting someone… i think Sai. Deidara was winning.

Kisame and Kakashi… not sure about that as both are half ass fighting.

I stayed silent as i knew, if i talked, i would break down in some way.

"Sakura!" I heard Naruto yell as i saw his body coming at me through the chakra map

"I don't want to attack you Naruto…" i said as i threw a few kunai at him.

"I don't think the little games Sakura has us playing is helping, yeah." Deidara said as i 'accidentally' threw a kunai his way "Watch where you throw Sakura, yeah!"

"My bad… i kinda cant see where im throwing." i said with a smirk as i jumped away from Naruto

"Why did you leave?" He whispered

"I didn't want all the special treatment i was getting." I mumbled "I mean being blind, im able to take care of myself. Im not as weak as i use to be Naruto. I didn't last through all the years of training with Tsunade for nothing."

"I just worry about you Sakura." He said with sorrow in his voice

"Well don't…" I mumbled as i ran at him with chakra in my fist.

My aim is off. And i am slower then normal. I know that much. But i wont give up. And i wont show any weakness!

"Kisame. Deidara. Sakura." I heard Itachi call from the other side of the clearing. With me and Narutos kunai matched up again i listened "Lets go. This has taken to long."

"Got it." Kisame said as he jumped to Itachis side. I used chakra as i pushed Naruto back a few feet. I jumped to where the others where at. "Im going to have to carry you again Pinky."

I only nodded as he lifted me up bridle style.

"Let go of Sakura!" Naruto yelled

I only closed my eyes and put my head down. I wasn't going to face Kisame or Naruto.

_"The only reason i regret what i did… was because i didn't want to leave you alone Naruto. I didn't want to be another Sasuke. I didn't want you to have to worry about me like you did him." _I thought as i smiled as little

"Naruto." I said as i believe i looked to him and the others "Get strong like you did on your search for Sasuke. And when i am able to see again. We will have that battle on weather or not you bring me home."

"I'll look forward to it…" He said as i nodded.

"Deidara." Kisame said

"Hm." Deidara said as i felt Kisame get ready to jump "Katsu!"

Kisame jumped high into the air as i knew we where heading back to the base. I gave a small shriek as i felt intense heat and the sound of Deidaras explosions.

"Fuck!" Kisame yelled as i was suddenly falling.

Did you like it? I hope so.

Review(:


	12. Chapter 12

So i am sorry that i havent updated in what has seemed like forever. I just now finally got internet back up. I had to move and it was a big giant pain. Plus school gets in the way hha.

This one is short i just wanted to at least get a chapter up finally. Ill make it longer next time.

Now that i have internet, i can update more and faster(:

Enjoy the story. 

The wiping air was everywhere around me. I couldn't hear a thing as it was so loud. My hair flying wildly around me smacking my face. I closed my eyes as the wind was blowing them dry.

_"Damn you Kisame. You are never carrying me again." _I thought as i waited for at least Deidaras clay bird to come save me.

Even if i was falling for only a few minutes, it felt like hours. I didn't know if i was going to live or die. Hopefully live.

Right now, i have to wait and just hope someone will catch me.

But right now i just focused my chakra to surround me like a shield. Even if i hit the ground, it wont hurt as hard and i wouldn't die. One great thing about chakra control.

I just didn't know how long i would be in the air for. So i waited… falling to the ground at what seems like slow speed. Gravity seemed to have weakened at the rate i was falling.

How high did Kisame even jump anyways?

_"Sakura, use my eyes." _Inner said as i opened them. I could see.

_"How the hell did this even happen?" _ I asked as i twisted myself to make sure i wouldn't land on my side, but safely on my feet.

_"It takes most of my chakra… i cant keep it going for long… only to help you land and a few minutes after that…" _she said weakly as i looked around to see Deidara fighting in the sky with Sai. The others i don't know where they are. In the distance i can hear more kunai hitting each other.

_"Naruto and them left me here… falling." _ I thought as i saw Deidara throw bombs at Sai then fly his bird my way. I reached out my hand as he got closer.

My hand barley touched his as i was right over the tree line. I was pulled onto his bird and i hugged him.

"Sorry Kisame dropped you. That chick got around the blast and started throwing kunai, yeah." He said as he looked into my eyes "You can see?"

"Only for a little bit…" I said as i turned to see Sai coming at us. "You can handle Sai alone, i need you to drop me off in the middle of the battle."

"Smashing the ground?" He asked as i nodded "Hold on, yeah." I grabbed him as he made his bird fly straight up into the air to avoid Sais. Twists and turns went on as i was holding on for dear life.

_"I cant keep this on for much longer…" _Inner said as Deidara flew over the battle field and i jumped off.

"Akatsuki!" I yelled as they looked at me "Jump!"

I hit the ground with a chakra enhanced foot. I saw Narutos face before everything around me shattered. I saw sadness and then something else in his eyes.

He gave a small nod "Im waiting for that day!" He yelled as i couldn't see him anymore.

As the dust and earth finally settled back to the ground. I saw no one around me but the Akatsuki.

I finally got a look at their profile. Everyone looked like they did in the picture for the Bingo book.

I gave a small smile. I blinked. But when i opened my eyes. I could no longer see.

Back at the base;

"So the fight went fine?" Leader asked as we were all standing in the kitchen. Everyone else was eating from what i can hear.

"Sakura seemed to have saved us." Kisame said as he gave me a too hard of a pat on the back and i met the ground. I heard someone else fall laughing. Im betting Hidan.

"I was not expecting that…" I said as i stood up

"Sorry about that pinky." Kisame said with a small laugh

"Its fine." I smiled as i rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Go get some sleep Sakura, yeah." Deidara said

"A nap would be fine with me." I said "What time is it?"

"4ish." Kisame said

"Wake me up at 5." I said as i walked out of the kitchen and up to my room. I surprisingly didn't hit any walls this time.

And Inner, i couldn't even find her with my thoughts or anything. I bet that giving me her eyes drained her of her power. She maybe something like another person inside me. But i don't even understand how she could have extra chakra or even give me her eyes.

All i know is that, she is the stronger side. And she will help me win the battle against Sasuke and Naruto.

And with the Akatsuki helping me with everything now. I know, that when we three meet as a team again. This will either help us be one as a team. Or completely tear us apart.

And right now… i don't even know which one to hope for.

Later that day;

I walked back into the living room with Deidara as i randomly took a seat on the couch.

"Thats Hidans seat.." Kakuzu said as i heard him next to me

"When have you cared?" I asked a little shocked

"I don't, im glad you took his seat so i don't have to sit next to him." He mumbled "I just don't want to hear him complain."

"Get the hell out of my seat!" Hidan yelled as i heard him walk back in.

"What do you say?" I asked

"What do you mean?" He asked

"What do you say to get me out of your seat?" I asked simply

"She isn't asking him to do what i think she is, yeah." Deidara whispered

"I think she is." Kisame whispered back

"Oh shit." Deidara said

"Just get out of my seat." Hidan said.

I shook my head "No."

"Sakura this is asking to much of him." Kisame said "This might actually kill him."

"He's right Sakura." Kakuzu said simply

"Nothing can kill me bitches!" Hidan yelled proudly

"But saying two forbidden words will, yeah." Deidara said

"What are those words?" Hidan asked "Ill prove you wrong."

"Please." Deidara said

"And sorry." Kisame said finishing it.

Hidan stayed silent as i wished i could just see his face.

"Fuck you all." He mumbled as he walked out of the room.

"I just wanted him to put it in a question form…" I said a little shocked.

"Oh…" The three said.

"Whats wrong with Hidan?" Itachi asked as he walked into the room.

"We finally found a way to kill him." Kisame said

"How do you do that?" Konan asked as she walked in

"Him saying please and sorry." I said "What about thank you?"

"He says it all the time to Jashin.." Kakuzu said

"Oh ok…" I nodded.

"Hidan." Konan said walking out of the room

"She going to try and kill him?" I asked

"She is." Kakuzu said "And im sure we will hear screaming in a few."

"Why do you say that?" I asked

"Cause its Konan trying to kill Hidan…" Itachi said.

And what was simple enough. Konan trying to kill Hidan is enough to fill in an entire life story between them.

"I hear nothing." I said

"Wait for it, yeah." Deidara said

"Oh my god women what the hell are you doing?" Hidan screamed.

And the battle has begun.

Hoped you liked it.

Rate and review!


	13. Chapter 13

I know it has been a long time for me to update a story. But i have been busy. I am sorry, i am finally on a break. And i will try to update as much as i can.

So enjoy the story(:

Two months have passed from the last time I have seen any other member from the Leaf. My eye sight is still the same as it has always been. For some reason Leader wanted us to stop the little games we were playing and move bases.

The news of moving bases, wasn't the best idea to everyone else. To them, it was one of the worst things to do. And it really sucks because I can only sit here and do nothing. Even just sitting here in the kitchen I'm in the way of someone.

So me not wanting to be a bother, I am sitting here in my room… being a loner.

"Sakura." Deidara said as he knocked

"It's open Dei." I said as he opened it "What's up?"

"Everyone but me, you, Hidan, and Kisame has started moving everything to the other base. They will be gone for about about two weeks tops maybe, yeah."

"You, me, Hidan, and Kisame…" I said thinking about it "Who is going to get in a fight with who?"

He gave a small laugh "Well most likely you and Hidan seeing that even after two months you still always end up fighting, yeah."

"Hey its not my fault he doesn't pull the stick out of his ass." I laughed a little

"He might just one day, yeah." Deidara said

"Deidara stop flirting and bring Sakura down here!" Hidan yelled

"Looks like we are being called, yeah." Deidara said as I walked to him.

"Oh so you're flirting now." I smirked as I walked past him

"Hidan doesn't help me at all, yeah." Deidara said as he lead me to where the others are.

"So from now on we have to sit on the floor." Kisame said as I sat next to him "I have been forgetting to ask. How are your eyes?"

"I have like two more months." I gave a sigh as I fell back onto the floor

"Well time is a ticking." Kisame said

"So have you guys heard about the new attack coming on us and the Leaf, yeah?" Deidara asked as I heard him sit next to me

"You always have the gossip…" Hidan said from across from me.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well Orochimaru is planning a huge attack on the both of us. Losing Sasuke was a real down fall to him. He is losing his mind and wants to get everything he thinks he owns, yea." Deidara said

"There is no way us two can fight him alone…" I mumbled as I knew everyone was looking at me "I mean think about it. With all the forbidden things he has learned and his new replacement body. Plus with all the secrets he knows about us to begin with."

"That is a true statement but we cant really do a thing about it." Kisame said

"Well I don't know about Akatsuki… but I can assure you the Leaf will lose. Even with the Sand on its side." I stated

"Akatsuki…" Kisame began "We only have who we have. If you know the Leaf is going to go down with the Sand on its side…" He didn't have to finish it.

"Does Leader know about it, yeah?" Deidara asked

"If I know then he should know." I said sadly "There is one way but there is no way in hell it would work out."

"Please don't say we have to go in with the Leaf." Kisame said as I stayed silent

"Damn…" Hidan mumbled "She is right."

That was shocking.

"If Hidan agrees, then it has to be the only way, yeah." Deidara said

"We has to see what Leader does though." I said "If it leads to it, then I might be able to help get the Leaf on our side."

"Well its all up to Leader like you said before." Kisame said.

"Well lets get this off our minds and deal with it later, yeah." Deidara said

"Even though you brought it up." Hidan mumbled.

"Well its why we are moving bases to, yeah." Deidara said "No one knows where our new one is."

"Where is it at?" I asked

"Its near the Leaf." Kisame said "Thats why me and Itachi were there. We were building it."

"Who all built it?" I asked

"Me, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, and Kakuzu." Kisame said

"Oh I see now." I said nodding my head.

"Kisame…" Deidara said

"Ya I know she is acting up again." Kisame said as I was suddenly picked up "Sakura, stay silent."

I gave a nod as I felt us moving. Soon I felt the sun on my skin and I followed what everyone else did and masked my chakra. It was hard to even hear everyones feet hit the trees as I was right next to them.

Then I felt it. Narutos chakra. He wasn't alone. He was with Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Hinata, and that other girl.

"I don't see why you have to go with us on every mission." I heard Naruto complain as we all stopped.

"Do not question me kid." She snapped

"Look, we are here to find Akatsuki and speak with them." Kakashi said "Now will you two shut up."

"Besides, we have company." Sasuke said as we moved again "I told you they would come to us."

I stayed silent as I was suddenly put down. I didn't feel the need to put on my chakra map cause Kisame would push the others out of the way from me.

"Deidara, call Zetsu." Kisame said as Deidara mumbled. "You can sit Sakura, we will be here for awhile."

"Looks like we will have to talk about the situation sooner then we thought." I said as I sat down. I trusted Kisame to sit in front of me so he can block the others from seeing me.

"Don't worry Sakura, yeah." Deidara said as he patted my back "But we found a way for you to play cards with us."

They put bumps in the cards so I can feel the numbers. "You guys are so sweet." I smiled "Now lets play."

"You are so on, yeah." Deidara said as Kisame handed out the cards

Not even five minutes later me and Hidan are fighting with each other and Kisame and Deidara have to hold us away from each other.

Kisame holding me and Deidara holding Hidan.

"How the hell can I even cheat?" I asked, well more like yelled at Hidan

"How the hell am I suppose to know how you cheat?" He yelled back. Then I stood still and had the most annoyed look on my face "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

"How do we know you didn't cheat?" I asked

"You won." He mumbled

"You could have framed me." I said simply. Kisame let me go.

"Let him go Deidara." Kisame said as Deidara did. Then, Hidan being him, jumped at me.

Next thing we know he has me in a head lock telling me to say 'Uncle'

"Say it!" I yelled back as I punched his jaw.

"I always find this so entertaining, yeah." Deidara said to Kisame

"Well looks like its just our game until Zetsu comes back." Kisame replied.

"Now you say it." I smiled as I some how tied him up to a tree.

"How the hell did you even tie me up?" He asked annoyed

"For me to know and for you to never find out." I said as I walked to Kisame and Deidara

"Don't leave me here you bitch!" Hidan yelled

"Sakura, turn around." Kisame said as I did "Now your facing us."

"I would die with out you guys." I smiled

"You would have died either way, yeah." Deidara said as he lost another hand "I swear you cheat, yeah."

"Who doesn't?" Kisame asked

"Fair people." I stated.

A second later we were all laughing. Kisame rubbed the top of my head laughing

"Nice one Sakura." He said as he laughing stopped "Zetsu."

"In a way I am happy that you called me away." The good side of Zetsu said.

"Tobi?" I asked as his bad side growled "I figured."

"Now why did you call me?" He asked

"The Leaf need to talk." Kisame said as I was just sitting there "Sakura, Deidara will help you out with all this."

Im guessing Deidara dragged me closer to him "Can't you do that weird thing with your chakra, yeah?" I nodded and made my chakra map.

"Kakashi." Zetsu said as he and Kisame walked up to the others. If I am right, I believe Kakashi walked up to the two. The others staying back incase a fight happened.

Soon Hidan was sitting right next to us.

"Zetsu, am I correct?" Kakashi said in his very serious business tone.

"It is." Zetsus good side said.

"I believe you guys know of Orochimarus attack coming soon?" Kakashi said

"Why do you wish to talk to us?" Zetsu asked

"We need Sakuras help when he does attack. But now that she has gone with you, it makes everything hard." Kakashi began "We also figured out that he is working out an attack on you. We can't handle one of his attacks even with the Sand on our side."

"I knew it." I whispered

"Where are you going with this Kakashi?" Zetsu asked

"We need Sakura, and Akatsukis help." Kakashi said simply

"I knew it!" I yelled. I then went silent as I felt everyones eyes on me "Continue…"

"This will have to go through our Leader before I give you any answer." Zetsu said

"Then I will bring you the news to Tsunade directly." I said as I stood up

"Sakura…" I heard Naruto whispered

"And I expect Leader to know that its best if the whole group will talk about this." I said to Zetsu.

"He already knows Sakura." Zetsu said "The last has been moved. Head to the new base when needed." Then I felt him disappear.

"Lets so. Deidara, can I go with you cause Kisame dropped me last time."

"I said I was sorry." Kisame mumbled.

"Lets go Sakura." Deidara picked me up and we started jumping through the trees.

"Sakura!" I heard Naruto yell but it was to late to turn back.

"We will be there with in a week tops." Kisame said "Sakura, you should know the land pretty well cause I believe you patrolled that part."

"That was the termer I felt!" I said thinking back "It took you guys that long to make a base?"

"It took us longer." Kisame said "With in five days you can run on your own. Until then we will switch off."

"I feel like a dead weight." I mumbled

"Cause you are." Hidan said speaking for the first time.

"I will kill you." I said

"Ha! Good luck princess." Hidan said as I felt Deidara laugh through his chest

"Don't laugh." I mumbled to him "Imma take a nap guys."

Everyone just mumbled and I turned my head into Deidaras chest and slowly fell asleep.

IN SAKURAS DREAM:

"Sakura!" I heard Deidara yell from afar.

"Damn I have to make it!" I yelled as I tried running to him the best I could.

I finally get my eye sight back right in the middle of a battle. Now with Orochimaru and Tobi, I still call him Tobi even though he isn't anymore, joined together. Somehow my eyesight was ruined again. I see shapes but not as good as I could a few minutes ago.

With in a few minutes I would be in the clearing as Deidara. I came on this mission with him, and I won't return without him.

"Stay alive damn it." I said as I was about to enter "Stay alive."

I entered the clearing.

"Damn you Orochimaru!" I yelled as entered the clearing. Deidara was literally dead standing there fighting. Then there was all the lifeless bodies. From the Leaf and Sand, also the hidden allies from the Akatsuki. Not to mention all the ones from Orochimaru and his experiments.

"I will get to you after I am done with him." He said with to much joy in his voice.

"No, he doesn't have what you're looking for." I said as I pulled out the scroll and showed him "Let him go, alive."

"And kill you and take the scroll?" He asked as he threw Deidara to the side.

"Sakura…" Deidara said weakly "Don't do this…"

"Go to the village." I said as I looked into his bright blue eyes filled with concern and well, I don't know how to word that…

"Be safe…" He said as he flew away on his clay bird looking at me until he was out of sight.

"Aw." Orochimaru said with 'oh so much emotion' "Is it young-"

I turned and ran before he could finish the sentence. I didn't want to hear him finish it, even though I knew what it would be.

I may have started this mission with Deidara, but I might be the one who doesn't finish it.

**"I sense Tobi right ahead coming at us!" **Inner yelled as I turned West and started running faster. **"No the village is the other way!"**

_"I have to lead these guys away from the village. I have to lead them away from Deidara!" _I said to her, also I made it so there was no room for arguing.

**"Sakura…" **She closed her eyes and bowed her head. Then a few seconds later she opened them and lifted her head. Right then and there we both knew. **"Let's do it then."**

I gave a small nod as she boosted chakra into my legs as I took off.

'Be safe.' His words kept on bouncing through my mind

_"I will return." _I said as I kept on running _"I will return to you. And show you all that even blind, I will follow my dreams and prove you wrong!"_

I pushed off further into the forest. With two of the most dangerous men right behind me.

OUT OF SAKURAS DREAM

"Damn it bitch wake up!" Hidan yelled as I hit him in the face and sat up

"Told you it would happen, yeah." Deidara said from beside me "We have to make a side trip to your village."

"What… why?" I asked rubbing my eyes with a yawn. I was not ready to wake up. And I wanted to see what would happen with the dream…

"We need to make sure with Tsunade first." Kisame said "You and Deidara will go on and talk with her. Me and Hidan will be hidden just in case something goes wrong."

"Let's go then." I said "Where are we?"

"Where me and you first met Sakura." Kisame said as I finally felt the nice cool breeze brush my face.

"Its been awhile." I said as I closed my eyes and gave a small smile "I believe I know where to go. Just face be to where the gate is."

"You're already facing the right way." Kisame said as I started walking. I didn't need my chakra map to know where I was going.

"This place is nice, yeah." Deidara said as he was walking next to me. I took off my headband, from where it was used as a real headband, and tied it around my neck. I also unbuttoned the few top buttons on the cloak and nodded.

"I use to come here everyday." I said "I cant wait to see this place again… Well before anything happens to it."

"I'm sure you will, yeah." Deidara said

"Well how can you be for sure?" I asked

"I will make sure of it then, yeah." He said as I smiled "If not, then kill Hidan." I gave a small laugh as I heard me stepping on the dirt road in front of the gate. "Turn right."

"Thank you." I said as I did and started walking with him "Let me do the talking and jus follow my movements if we need to start running."

"Got it, yeah." He said as I put my chakra map on. We were in front of the gate.

"What are you doing here?" The gate keeper asked

"Get back to your post, Tsunade should be expecting us by now." I said as I kept on walking.

"Inform her before they get there." The guy said as I smirked

"Hope you can keep up." I said to Deidara as I jumped to the top of the buildings and ran.

"The building tops will surely make me fall behind, yeah." he said from not to far behind

"Its only allowing people of our village, if a attack happens then they'll move slower." I said as we were almost to Tsunades office "Get ready to climb."

"Got it." He said as I jumped to the side of the building and ran up it. Soon I was near her window and opened it. Deidara not far behind me. Soon we were standing in front of her desk. Right then, the messenger came running in almost out of breathe. "I think we beat ya to it, yeah." Deidara said as I gave a small laugh.

"You can leave now, I already know." Tsunade said

I sensed, Naruto and Sasuke already in here.

"Sakura…" Naruto mumbled. I ignored him.

"Why are you here?" Tsunade asked knowing I wasn't here for small talk.

"We are under the thought that you wish for a small alliance against the attack of Orochimaru." Deidara said in a tone I never really thought he would ever use.

**"Business man."**Inner said as I silently agreed.

"We were just told to come and make sure." I started. Then Deidara took over

"Also here to listen to any type of rules or agreements you would like us to look at." He said "We would look them over, then tell you what we agree or disagree with. Then give you ours."

"You know we only need Sakura for this." She started

"And you know either way the Leaf will fall without the Akatsukis help." I started "I am in the Akatsuki, we are able to go on our own if needed to be. We will survive this attack. But the Leaf will fall."

"How do you know!" Naruto then stood up walking to me. Deidara blocked his path as Naruto sized him up "How can you so easily say all that about Akatsuki?"

"Cause I know both the Leaf and Akatsuki." I said

"Akatsuki will survive." Deidara said in a harsh tone "Now I would back off of her now."

**"Looks like the look in his eyes is starting to happen with the overprotectiveness." **Inner said

"Naruto, do what he says or you can leave." Tsunade said as I say his outline move back to Sasuke. Deidara returning to my side. "I will call you two when I am done with the paper work. Sakura, your house is still open to you if you wish. Or so if you want, you can get a hotel."

"Sakura, you get your place. Hinata has been staying with me." Naruto said as I nodded.

"Any other comments Deidara?" I asked

"How long do you think this will take?" He asked

"About three or so days." Tsunade said "Sakura could explain why. Anything else?"

"What about the others?" I asked as I didn't want to say how many cause of Naruto.

"Others?" Naruto asked

"You didn't expect us to come alone now did you?" Deidara asked "They will be hidden around the village. They will only come in if I send for them."

He wanted the rest to know that we are not alone and if they attack us, more Akatsuki will come.

"Let's go Deidara." I said as I turned and walked out. He followed me down to my house. I walked in and felt no one else in. I heard the click of a light switch.

"Nice place you have here, yeah." He said as I knew we was looking around

"I honestly don't know if that is a good or bad thing." I gave a sigh as I walked to my room. I saw his figure at my door way as I jumped on my bed. "Can you make sure everything is locked and all the curtains are shut?"

"I already did, yeah." He said as I gave a small laugh. "What?"

"Over achiever." I patted the spot beside me as I felt his weight on the bed "There is two extra rooms and my living room."

"I'll take the closest room, yeah." He said as he laid down next to me. "So no home tour?"

"You can find everything yourself." I mumbled with my face in the pillow

"Some house keeper you are, yeah." He gave a laugh as I hit him with a pillow

"You hungry?" I asked

"I always am, yeah." I knew he had the biggest smile.

"Let's go get ramen." I said as I stood up and took off my cloak "Leave the cloak."

"Me and you, need to change first, yeah." He said "And shower."

"True…" I mumbled "I'm sure I have some of the guys outfits around here if you look. But can you pick out my outfit?"

"Will do." He said as I headed for the shower.

I was soon sitting on my bed, only in a towel, as Deidara was looking through my closet.

"Hurry it up." I said getting uncomfortable.

"Here is your undergarments," He threw them at my face as I blushed "Calm down, its not like I never seen those before."

**"Or taken them off."** Inner said with an unneeded growl.

"Here is a red shirt and black shorts," Nothing new "And you know where your boots are, yeah."

"Did you find anything?" I asked

"Nothing I would ever wear…" He grumbled

"What is it?" I asked

"Orange shirt with black jeans… I am glad I found a black jacket, yeah." He said he walked out with me laughing

If i moved to fast i am sorry. I just wanted to get everything moving along. So wait for the next one.

Review cause i love to hear what you guys think(:


	14. Chapter 14

This one is a little short. I wanted to update it though. I wanted it to be short, and it was good with how i left off(:  
But i dont want to keep you waiting.

Enjoy(:

The walk to the ramen shop wasn't the worst thing. No one cared about two Akatsuki walking through out the village. Most ninjas stared as they knew us. But I guess Tsunade told everyone to back off.

I could also feel the Anbu that were watching us as we walked. I could only give a small laugh as Deidara knew to. They were hidden well, but to pass the walking time. Deidara and I pointed out were they where. I didn't spend my time as an apprentice not knowing anything. And Deidara didn't become an Akatsuki if he wasn't kick ass as well. It was pretty funny though. When we pointed to where they were, they disappeared to a new spot.

"Right over there, yeah." Deidara said

I was using my chakra map "This is like cheating." I gave a small laugh as I walked into the shop and took a seat. He took one right next to me.

So far, it was only me and him in here.

"Well Sakura," The old man started "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I'm only here for a few more days." I said with a smile

"Well where have you been?" He asked after we made our order

"Let's just say I made a life change and took off." I said with another smile "I will only be here for a little longer."

"Well at least you came to stop by." He said as I believe he put our food in front of us "I don't believe we met."

"I'm Deidara, yeah." Deidara said as I heard them sake hands

"You take care of Sakura over here?" He gave a small laugh

"In a way you could say that." Deidara said "But she can take care of herself, she has proved it many times, yeah."

"Well isn't that shocking." I heard Sasuke say as I heard him and a few others sit down with him

"Who is all here?" I asked

"Sasuke, me, Hinata, Ino, and Sai." I heard Naruto said as I nodded

"Well this isn't awkward, yeah." Deidara said

"Shouldn't matter." I said as he gave a small chuckle

"So anyways," He was changing the subject "I believe we are eating here until we can get the hell out, yeah."

"We will probably leave in two days." I said thinking "Where will we met up with the others?"

"I'll send for them, yeah." He said simply "I do not want to go back…"

"Village life already growing on you?" I asked as I knew I was getting an annoyed look "Silence doesn't help in my state."

"This war will only lead to more meetings, more missions, and less sleep." He said annoyed

"What's it like in the Akatsuki?" I heard Sasuke asked

"Look pretty boy, you failed at your chance, yeah." Deidara said

"Say that again?" Naruto asked

"These guys don't know about our little episode?" Deidara asked as I could feel the anger roll off of Sasuke

"Look Deidara. Don't torture the poor kid now." I said as I took a drink "Last thing we need is a fight between you two."

"Wouldn't be much of one anyways, yeah." Deidara said as I finished "So we are long over due for our training session."

"Let's go now." I said as I paid "Follow me."

"Sakura?" I heard Hinata asked as I stopped "Could we come to?"

"Why not?" I said as they started walking with us

"Where are the grounds, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Right outside of the village." I got an idea "Call up Hidan and Kisame! I'm sure those two would like to train!"

"The only two around here that would want to train, yeah." Deidara said "Others rather not even come near here."

"To good for us, I know the story." I gave a sigh "At least they don't completely hate me like they use to."

"And I hate how you and Sasori gang up on me." He mumbled

"At least you aren't in three hour intelligent conversations with Itachi, Leader, Sasori, Zetsu, and Kakuzu." I was just getting a headache thinking about it.

"The only reason why I never understand those, is because I don't care, yeah."

"The meetings will only be worse."

"Me, Hidan, and Kisame. We will be passed out by the time the meeting started."

"I think I'll make you stay awake through it all." I gave a small laugh

"Good luck with that Pinky."

"At least you don't call me Hidans name." I whispered

"Well Princess, whatever you and your little heart desires." I got annoyed by then

"At least I don't ride chickens."

"We had this conversation before, yeah." He said simply "They are not chickens. They are birds. Chickens can not fly."

"Yet you convert your charka into it. So therefore, it flies. You could probably do the same with a chicken."

"Chickens do not fly."

"We have ninja animals!" I said thinking of summonings "I am sure there is a chicken summoning."

"What can you do with a chicken?" He asked

"Chickens are evil." I said thinking back to old missions "But the point is, they are chickens."

"Did you make them?" He asked

"No…" I mumbled

"Then shut your mouth, yeah." He said as I gave a small laugh

"We should be here any minute now."

"About time, yeah." He said as I stopped not to far behind the others. They walked ahead just in case I got lost "So let me get those two." After a few moments I felt my ring act weird "Ring is how we communicate when we are far away, yeah."

"Thats neat!" I said as it really was kick ass "So it will save my life one day?"

"If you're in danger, just push your charka into the ring and then call whoever you want." Deidara said as I felt the other twos chakra near. Me and Deidara walked to them

"Hey princess!" Hidan yelled as he and Kisame entered the clearing

"Pansy." I gave a small smile "Kisame."

"Nice to see ya Pinky." I knew he looked at the others "What are they doing here?"

"We wanted to train and asked if they could come along. So I said why not." I said "They are fine, if anything happens, Tsunade will get to them." I knew he wasn't convinced "She has a worse temper then me."

"Fair enough." Kisame said "So Pinky you need the training. Lets start with a hand to hand on Hidan."

"Fuck ya!" He said as I saw the other two jump away near Naruto and the group "Let's go."

I activated my chakra map as I saw him disappear. Then he soon was behind me as I jumped forward, landed on my hand and twisted to kick him in the face. I barley missed as I then again jumped onto my feet.

"You need to be faster then that." Hidan said as I then reappeared right behind him

"Fast enough for you?" I asked as I hit him in the back as he went flying into a few trees.

"Damn, this is only getting better and better!" Hidan yelled as I saw his body stand up once again. He started running at me as I did to him. Soon we were both in the air, sending kicks and punches at each other "Surely you can do better then that!"

_"Inner!" _I yelled as she took over from here.

"I'm not even trying." I said as I did a flip and kicked him in the head. Sending him to the ground. Soon there was a very large crater. I landed not to far from it as I knew he wasn't dead.

"Good thing he can't die." Kisame said "That surely would have killed Leader."

"She needs to work on her speed, yeah." Deidara said

"I can hear you over here!" I yelled as I jumped away from Hidan

"Kisame, come join!" Hidan yelled as I saw Kisames body running at me

"What the hell?" I yelled as I jumped away from the two crazies "Deidara?"

"I'm on your side now." He said as he was right next to me "Get ready to run at them with my birds."

"Now." I mumbled as he sent his birds and I ran right behind them. They soon exploded as I went for Kisame and Deidara went for Hidan.

I didn't know if we were in smoke or not. But I didn't care. I just knew I was smacked against a tree.

"Damn it Kisame!" I yelled as I jumped at him. Throwing a few kunai "That hurt!"

"This is training kid." He said as I could hear the smile in his voice "Fight to live!"

"So even with training you killed each other?" I asked as I blocked one of his kicked

"We would be a much larger group if otherwise." He said

"Sakura, jump now!" Deidara said as I pushed chakra into my legs and flew high into the air. Right as I was off the ground, it exploded

Deidara caught my hand as I was pulled onto his bird

"Ready to smash it again, yeah?" He asked as Inner allowed me to see again "Nice trick you have there."

"Thanks Dei." I said as I then jumped off the bird and put chakra into my foot. Hidan had to jumped out of the way so I wouldn't kick him "Cha!"

"Pinky, you need work." Kisame said as he shot water at me. I was then trapped into a bubble. Good thing I held in a deep breath right before.

"Damn it, Kisame!" Deidara yelled as Hidan jumped to Kisames side

**"Gather as much chakra as you can!" **Inner yelled as I did a hand sign and pulled as much as I can without killing myself **"Release it all at once attacking everything around you!"**

_"When?" _I asked

**"Now!" **She yelled as I felt the bubble around me explode. I was laying on the ground coughing as I felt Kisame over me. I opened my eyes to find him have his sword ready to kill me.

"I lived a good life." I said "Deidara."

Then Kisame blew up and flew back into a tree.

"Broke Kisames bubble… nice, yeah." Deidara said as he rubbed the top of my head

"So do you guys really kill in training?" I asked as Hidan then attacked me

"Only the people we hate." He said as me and his scythe met. Without my chakra we were equal in strength

"Deidara, you will never beat me." Kisame said as Deidara was sitting there pissed off. "You're out man."

"I hate that trick, yeah." Deidara mumbled

"Now you're dead to." Kisame said as I felt a kunai to the back of my neck

"Fuck you two." I said as my eyes started to blur again

"The longer you do that trick the longer you will be blind." Deidara said as I walked to him. He was near Naruto and them. I looked at their faces. They haven't changed at all.

I then sensed it. As well as the other Akatsuki. Naruto and them seemed clueless.

"Run…" I told them as they looked at me weird "Run!"

With that. The first attack of the Leaf village begun.

I hoped you liked it even though it was short. I will update as soon as i can.

Review(:


	15. Chapter 15

I updated! Yay! But anyways, I hope you like this one. It will take me a while to update cause of school and family. Plus my internet seems to be having a lot of problems.

Well I hopped you like this story(:

Enjoy.

I do not own Naruto.

"God fucking shit fuck!" Hidan yelled as his head was blown off his shoulder. It took me everything not to fall down laughing. I knew if I could see, then I would be grossed out. But with the chakra map, never in my life have I seen something so funny.

But from what I hear back in the village many alarms are going off.

It took us Akatsuki and the few Leaf we had to stop the first wave. Which was only about 100 or so people. Only being three, cause Hidans head was cut off, Akatsuki, we needed their help.

After I grabbed Hidans head as Kisame had the body.

"Follow me!" I said to everyone as we all started running to the village. This was the time my eyes were getting blurry again.

"Damn…" I mumbled as I could no longer see. I used my chakra map and memory to lead me back to the office. Right now my chakra senses were better then most and how many of the enemy was out there? "There is to many for us…" I said to Kisame

"I'll call in the others." He said as I felt the pull of the chakra. "When we get into the room we will have to attend a meeting."

"Got it." Me and Deidara said. Hidan, I kind of shut his mouth for the moment. It only took a few minutes. I attached Hidans head back to his body. Next thing we know we are in a small circle on the ground… in the middle of the office.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade asked

"Getting the rest of Akatsuki." Kisame said annoyed as we all started the hand signs.

Soon we were all on the statue. Well, from what I have been told. I can't use my chakra map here. It sucks.

"What did you call us for?" Leader asked

"Orochimaru has begun his attack on the Leaf." Kisame said "And we are right in the middle of it."

"What about the Leaf so far?" He asked

"They were making up treaty lines before. Right now they are willingly. They have agreed not to attack us during or after the first battle." I said quickly, I knew it wasn't true. But damn it, I honestly don't care. They will take our help if they like it or not.

I mean, the Leaf still is my home.

"We need the rest of the Akatsukis assistance." Kisame said "And fast."

"We will be there shortly. Until then I want the Leaf to know that once we step in there we are going by my plans." Leader said as we all agreed "Dismissed."

I felt my conscience return back to my body as I activated my chakra map. I stood and walked to Tsunade who was sitting at her desk

"Well?" She asked

"We will help." I said simply "But during this first fight, Akatsukis leader will make the plans. The Leaf is out for this one battle until further agreements. We also expect you to not attack us during or after. And not to interfere."

"That isn't fair!" Naruto yelled

"Well then suck it up!" I snapped at him. Kisame stepped next to me

"Right now without any plans to be done. Us working together in this battle will only lead to many of your ninjas deaths." He started "So for this one, the Akatsuki, will handle it as we will all live."

"Well I see what you are saying but-" Tsunade begun as I cut her off

"Take this one deal or go out with this battle alone." I said emotionlessly "After we finish this first attack we will speak on terms for the future."

I was leaving no room for an argument. But surely enough. Naruto walked up right to me, grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him. He growled as I had an annoyed look on my face.

"Look we will simply not just stand by and have you guys take all the glory!" He yelled

"Remember Naruto." I said pretty pissed as I rudely took his hand off my shoulder. "You take this deal or Leaf falls."

"How can you be so sure?" He hissed out

"Because," Deidara started "We know how to run and hide. Also we can fight off an army larger then the one the snake has out there, yeah."

"Plus many more hidden things you will never find out." I heard Leader say right next to me "And I will prefer if you back off of her."

I saw Naruto image go back to where the others are. Leader turned and as I did the same. Konan walked to my other side. The rest of the Akatsuki lined up behind us.

"I am Pein of the Akatsuki." He out stretched his hand.

Tsunade shook it "Tsunade, Lady Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Have the others talked to you about the current plan?" He asked as I knew Tsunade was pissed.

"Yes." She hissed out "I would prefer if it didn't happen."

"Lady Tsunade." Konan began as she had a different approach in mind with the sound of her voice "I know this must be troubling for you as a Hokage. But you must understand the meaning behind this."

"Explain then." She said annoyed

"If you send your Leaf ninja out there with us, they will surely all die." Konan said simply.

"Our ninja can take care of themselves." She said

"The plan currently is for the Akatsuki only." Leader said

"Look here." Tsunade began

"No you look here." I said as the only way she would listen if you use the same tone, temper, and stubborness like she does. "You take this deal or leave this village to fall on the first attack." I knew I was getting the death glare "This choice can either save everyones ass, or mark your damned grave."

She was silent.

Leader took that as his answer. "Now may if I please." He said as I saw Tsunades form give a small nod. Leader and us turned around. "Get with your partners."

I walked forward then Deidara lead me to Sasori and Tobi. Then it was Kakuzu and Hidan. Then Kisame and Itachi.

I could feel the hate from Sasuke burning holes into Itachi. Of course, Itachi gave off a read less feeling.

"Tobi, you go off and drag as many away as possible." Leader said

"Tobi will do his best!" Tobi yelled as I saw his body disappear.

"Now that he is gone." Konan said "Deidara on the edge of the assault blow them all in to the middle. You fly your team to the middle and Sakura you go in from the sky. Sasori get Sakura under your control. Deidara you help out everyone from above. The rest of you. I expect you to surround the remaining area and attack from the outside."

**"So we make them get into the same area, and attack from the inside and out?" **Inner asked

_"Weird I know..."_ I said back to her

"Got it." We all mumbled

"Sakura, let no one die." Leader said sternly

"Got it." I said with a nod

"Leave." He said harshly as we all disappeared. We ran over the roof tops and to the outside of the village. It didn't take us long to have everyone get into position. Then next thing I know I was in the air.

"So after you smash the ground it will take me a few to get to you." Sasori said "Until then you will have to remain on your own."

"I think I can deal with that." I said with a small smirk. I got to the edge of the bird and got ready.

"Good luck out there, yeah." Deidara said "Don't die on us Sakura."

"I will come back to see your faces and kick your ass in poker." I said as I heard him give a small laugh

"Jump." Sasori said as I slipped off the bird and started to fall. I pushed chakra into my foot as it made my fall faster.

I heard the surround areas start to explode as I knew everyone else started their attacks.

Not a second later I heard the loud yells of the enemies below. Then not to long after my foot connected with the ground.

I activated my chakra map as I stood there. I found people moving as I went for them with a kunai. I knew it would take at least five or so minutes for all the dust to settle.

Until then, I was the only one with eyes.

I started silently taking down enemies down one by one. I got at least twenty or so as I knew my time was up with the dust cloud.

Five at a time attacked me from all sides. I lost a few as they jumped into the air. But I quickly took off in one of their directions as I knew they couldn't go back or land where they were.

I knew in this state five against one wasn't on my side at all. I kept losing them when they jumped into the air. It was hard to keep tract of them in the air.

Then I felt it. The pull of the ring.

"Sasori." I whispered as I jumped over the attackers and started running to where the ring wanted me to go.

As I got closer I began to see his body form. He was also being attacked. Then for some reason I could smell it.

Blood.

Sasoris blood.

Like it? I sure hope so. Sorry if it is short. But it leaves good cliffys(:  
Review(:


	16. Chapter 17

So I want to say that there might be a few mistakes on here. Only because I am doing this on my iPod and it feels like it needs to spell check every single letter and word. So it makes it hard to keep up with the mistakes.

But I am sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I finally found some free time in my busy life. 

But enjoy the story.

_"Sasori... Do not die." _i kept thinking over and over in my head. I am the onewho is going to kill your ass one day.

Never in my life... Have I felt like I was running so slow. I kept pushing more and more chakra in to my legs. The only sense of direction I have, is the ring. The only way I know that I won't run into anything is the chakra map.

It felt like forever but I finally bursted into the clearing and killed every single on of those mother fuckers who gained up on Sasori.

I then ran up to him "What happened?"

"Some how one got behind and sent their sword through my shoulder." he said as I began healing "Thank you."

I didn't let the shock go to my face "If you are to die it will be by me." he gave a small chuckle "And I'm not killing you any time soon."

"I will keep that in mind." he said as I was done "Ready to become a puppet?"

"Ehhh." I said as I felt his chakra string take control. Soon we were running to the next group of ninja.

The whole attack took a little more then an hour.

Kakuzu is currently carrying Hidans head and body.

Deidara was carrying a broken Tobi.

Kisame only had a broken jaw.

Sasori, Kakuzu, Deidara, Itachi, and myself were fine.

Only the smell of blood was harsh.

"Sakura!" Tsunad yelled when I walked in

"Is it that much blood?" I asked someone

"It's that much for everyone in here." Itachi whispered to me

"Don't worry." I said simply "It is not ours. Well maybe Hidans is on Kakuzu..."

"That's sick." I heard Ino say from the side of the room

"Who's all in here?" I asked

"All your old teammates." Tsunade said

"This isn't fucking awkward." Hidan said as I saw his body be tossed on the ground right as I did my chakra map "Sakura..."

"Yes Hidan?" I asked

"Put my head back on?"

I gave a small laugh as I went to work. I then fixed the rest of the akatsuki.

"You all have your own training ground. I expect you to be there everyday for at least an hour. You will also stay at Sakuras. Her place will be filled with enough food, even for you Kisame." Leader said as I nodded "Untill then I expect you guys to rest. Sakura, you need to see again."

"I can't wait for that day" I mumbled.

"You all are to be on your best behavior. If I hear any complaints, it will be directly handled by me." Leader said in the most serious and deadliest tone I have ever heard "Understood?"

"Hai." we all said

"Now Leaf Ninja. I expect you to not gey into their way. No fights." Tsunade said "You are all dismissed."

"Wait a minute Akatsuki." we waited once the Leaf were out "Sakura, Itachi, and Kakuzu. You're in charge. You are free to go."

"Sakura." Tsunade said as I stopped, others stopped as well "Why?"

I knew that question far to well. It was the one Naruto and I asked all the time about Sasuke.

"Blinded dreams I suppose." I said as I walked out to lead the others to my house.

"Blinded dreams indeed." Itachi said as I gave a smirk.

"You don't know the have of it."

I hoped you liked it(: I am sorry if there is any mistakes. It's just that my iPod, the thing I'm using to write my story, it feels like it needs to spell check everything.

I will also update whenever I can.

But please review(:


	17. Chapter 18

Hey guys here I am. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but you know. school is very important and a real pain in the behind.

Plus I am busy working on my first story, Red Cherry Clay, as I am rewriting it. And I just have to many stories to work on. 

But I think that as of right now I will focus on this story then go on to the next

I have to also say that I am writing this on my iPod and it thinks that it should change everything. So if there is errors please tell me and I will fix them.

I kept you waiting long enough so enjoy(:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters.

* * *

It's been three months since the first small attack on the village.

The village and everyone living in it seems to have grown to the idea of Akatsuki living with them. Even most of the ninja have agreed to just ignore us.

My eyes... Well lets just say that within a few weeks, I will see perfectly again.

As of right now everything is a blur, all the colors and shapes mix into one so it's still hard to see and walk around.

Now in the ever so great house hold of mine... It's an everyday routine.

Wake up, thirty minute training to get ready for the day. Breakfest, which Kisame is the house chef. We then all sit around doing nothing for another hour. We go out into town and cause trouble, which usually starts with Hidan and I. Then it's healing session with Itachi and myself. Then more training for two hours. Eat dinner and watch movies till ten. Then off to bed.

Yeah it's saddly not boring after dealing with it for day's after days.

Our relationships grew more then we ever thought.

Kisame has become my brother. And there is nothing around it. Our bond is great and unbreakable.

Itachi, he is like the old, wise brother/uncle. He cares a lot as many have been shocked by. But he is also thankful that I gave him the chance to see again. His eye sight is perfect, and we plain to keep it that way.

Hidan... Don't even get me started with him. He and I, like little kid siblings fighting over everything and anything. We can not stand eachother but boy, do we love eanother. And at times, we catch ourselves flirting... When we notice, it turns awkward. Then five minutes later we are fighting about something.

Kakuzu, he's the nice one. Always the one to listen when you have problems and gives you advice. He takes care of all the money of course.

Sasori, he still has a stick up his ass. Yet we get along, rarely...

Tobi, he ran away to god knows where.

Deidara, he and I can be flirts when no one is around. But with others, he's like a brother. He and Haway always start trouble with me. I swear one day they will regret it when they cross the line fully.

Just a great family living under one roof.

* * *

"What are you talking about, yeah?" Deidara asked quietly "Tobi would never do that to us."

"Well sadly he has." Leader said as we where all in his office "We need a plan of action to stop him."

"How will that happen if he is who you say he is? I mean, all that power for one kid..." Kisame said shaking his head "This whole time we didn't even know..."

"We ignore him." Itachi said "He will get away and or kill us if we go for him. He is just with Orochimaru because he thinks they have a chance at winning."

"If anyone is to kill him let it be me." Deidara said finally.

"Deidara..." I mumbled sadly as we all knew why he wants to be the one to take Tobi down.

"As you wish." Leader said with a slow nod

"Akatsuki!" a random Leaf messenger yelled

"you better have a good reason for running in." Leader said as we all looked at the poor messenger trying to keep his calm

"We caught sight of enemy ninja coming toward the village." he said quickly "Tsunade wants you all in her office now."

We looked at Leader as he gave a nod. We disappeared in events of smoke, black feathers, cherry blossoms, and even water.

Leaving the poor messenger standing there alone.

Within a few moments we were all standing there in front of the hokage. The leaf standing on the other side of the room, while they still hate the idea of us staying here.

"Lady Tsunade." Leader addressed

"Pein-sama." she nodded "Now that we are all here, we can start.

It has been shown that Orochimarus ninja are at the borders and are approaching fast."

"What are the numbers?" I asked

"To many to count." she gave a sigh

"I see." Leader said with a nod as he turned to us "Sakura, Deidara, and Kisame. You three know your mission."

"Hai." we all said with a nod. Us three jumping with excitement because we finally get to leave the village and do what we do best.

"The rest of you should know what to do." Leader said

"Now you guys," Tsunade began "all of you should know the positions and plans. Don't get in the Akatsukis way."

"Hai..." they all said

"Good luck you three." Leader said "Dismissed."

"Let's go!" Deidara yelled as we all took off toward the main gates.

"Kisame," I said as I saw the blue blur of his head move "You ready for this?"

"I have to be Pinky." he said as I gave a small smile

"Let's do this now!" I said cheering

Our mission

First step - done within three days

Attack enemy line in the northern area, gather as much information as possible.

second step - done within two days

Get to the border. Kisame heads to the spy. Deidara and Sakura head to the secret monk cavern.

Third step - done within one week

Get to the town around the cavern. Gather information. Get ready to gather scrolls.

Fourth step - within an hour

Get the scrolls without the enemy knowing

Fifth step

Get back alive escaping Orochimau and Tobis main camp.

hey guys! I know this one is short and kind of iffy. But I really hope you liked it. I wanted to update because you all waited long enough.

Please review so I know I didn't kill you all off with the wait hha(:


	18. Chapter 19

Before you read,

I am writing this on my iPod because I have no computer or anything. So I want to say that it tends to correct everything and make the simplest word change intosomething else. So there is a warning before hand.

This is short I know. But hang on guys. It's getting good.

Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto

"I honestly think this is just going to turn into hell man." Kisame said as we all sat around the camp fire

"Well with the battles, yeah." Deidara said checking the fish "Anything else probably not. We'll win."

"What do you think Sakura?"

I gave a long sigh, I was in the middle of healing my eyes "Well I hope we win." I said

"You aren't saying we will?" Kisame asked

"No I'm not. Because you can't do anything but fight and hope really." I opened my eyes "And really if anything, I just don't want to see my village and home burn."

"We got this Sakura, yeah."Deidara said

"I know you guys." I said with a smile "And that's why we are here."

"Fish is done." Deidara said as we started eating "So I was thinking, that when we get back, they have that giant ball thing right?"

"The one to celebrate the start of our village?" I asked

"Yeah that one." Deidara began "I say let's go to it, then we get drunk off our asses."

"I am so with you." Kisame said with a laugh "I hope they have some good sake."

"I've never been to the thing." I said thinking "I'm in too."

"Well let's finish this mission then, yeah." Deidara said as we all cheered

"We have a long day tomorrow guys. Get some sleep." I said as I went back to healing my eyes.

"Night." Kisame mumbled as I heard him lay down. Not to long later his snore reached our ears

"Something wrong Deidara?" I asked as we were finally alone. He's been off all day.

"Nothing. Just tired, yeah." he mumbled

"Deidara... You know I don't fall for that."

"Just don't have the best feeling that's all, yeah."

I stopped and looked at him "We will finish this mission together." I said with a smile "Now get some sleep."

"Alright, yeah." Deidara said as I heard his softer snores reach my ears

* * *

"You guys ready?" I asked softly into the radio as we were all in position

"Go." Kisame said on his call as we attacked the head camp

It took us three hours to kill the unneeded and to gather the important.

"So turns out he is resting in that town you two are going to." Kisame said as we were looking at maps and plans.

"In the mean time I'll send an update to Leader about all this." I said as I put everything into the messenger scroll. "It's sent."

"Well we're done here. Now let's get moving." Kisame said after we finished hiding everything and everyone.

"We're a day ahead. We can rest for a while." I mumbled as we started running towards the border.

"I agree Pinky." Kisame said "I'm going to hate that I will miss seeing you see."

"Aren't I lucky, yeah." Deidara said as I gave a small laugh.

"You'll be one of the first other people to see it when we get back." I smiled "Don't worry."

"So we are a day early... Let's finish this as fast we can." Kisame said

"What are these scrolls even for, yeah?" Deidara asked

"If you guys weren't sleeping during the meetings..." I stated "You would know."

"Tell us?" Kisame asked kindly

"Well remember that threat we got a few months back?" they nodded "Well these scrolls will Basicly determine who is the winner of this war. It's a very powerful Jutsu. One beyond belief."

"What does it do?"

"People say that it kills anyone you want. But you have to have reason." I said

"So in this case Orochimau and Tobi because they start wars and we want peace." Kisame said

"Yeah. But it needs ten people to perform it." I said "And when it's done the tenpeople their bodies turn to stone."

"Wow this is like some old story my mother use to tell me, yeah." Deidara said

"Where do you think those stories came from?" I asked "These two scrolls are just so powerful and old."

"Then there should be a third, yeah."Deidara said as we looked at him to contuine "There should be another scroll that releases the stone part to where the people are alive again, yeah."

"Well we haven't found the location of that scroll." I said

"My guess is that Orochimaru has it." kisame said

"Probably right." I mumbled "But how would we get the scroll anyways if it will he hard to get the ones we already need."

"Might as well just get the two we need then kill the bastard then pick it off his dead body, yeah." Deidara said

"Might as well. Who are the ten doing the jutsu?" Kisame asked

"powerful people who who were picked and accepted." I said

"We're almost to the border. Let's rest." Kisame said as we jumped down from the trees. "No fire. We can't be seen this close."

"There should be a small cave over there." I said pointing to the spot "It isn't much but it should do."

"Yeah." they whispered as we walked side by side

"I have to leave soon. My mission is different from yours." Kisame said as we walked inside

"When?" I asked sitting down

"In about five." he gave a sigh

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"Just this chill I have." he mumbled "It isn't anything to worry about though."

"If you say so..." I nodded my head. Our relationship maybe close. But if he doesn't give an answer the first time. Don't bother trying to get one.

"You guys will be fine without me right?" he asked as he stood there.

"Yeah." Deidara grumbled

"Alright. Bye guys." he said as I say his figure start to turn.

Then it hit me. A feeling I know well. One I hate as it makes me sick to my stomach.

The feeling that this might be the last goodbye.

"Kisame!" I said a little to loudly as I stood up from my place on the ground. I saw his body stop and slowly turn.

How I wish I could see a face.

"Be safe Kisame-sama..." I mumbled as he figured out my meaning.

"I will see you again Sakura-chan." I heard the promise in his voice as his figure was gone

"Looks like we all have that feeling..." Deidara whispered

"Let's hope it's wrong." I mumbled as I sat next to him "Deidara.."

"Hmm..?"

"Tell me a story..." I said as I leaned my head against him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled tight

"Well, what would you like to hear?"

"Anything.."

"I'm really bad at these things, yeah." he whispered as he leaned his head on mine

"Well then take the time to think of one. And tell me when you're done." I said "It can take however long you want it."

"Alright, deal." he said as I smiled "Get some sleep."

"You comfortable?" I asked

"Honestly no. I am far from it, yeah." he said as I gave a small laugh.

I made him lay down as I soon joined him "Better?"

"Better, yeah." he mumbled into my hair as we both silently fell into a dark sleep.

* * *

"Now girl." orochimaru said from over me "They will never find you here at least."

"Drop the useless scroll with her." Tobi said "We need to move. You need to recover."

"You put up quite the fight my dear. Too bad you didn't save anyone."

"I stopped you from getting back the scroll." I smiled "That's all that matters."

He hissed as he jumped out of the hole "It takes three days to preform it. All I needtos two."

"Dont underestimate her." tobi said "I'm sure we will barley make it. Let her die and rot. We took down one Akatsuki. We have the rest."

"Good bye girl." orochimaru said as he laughed and disappeared with Tobi by his side

"_Leader..." _I called into the ring pushing the small amount of chakra I have left "_"Akatsuki."_

_"Sakura!" _ as a of them replied

_"Did Deidara make it?"_

_"Yeah I'm fine.. Where are you?" _

_"I don't know..." _I thought _"You guys finish this. Don't let me down."_

_"Sakura..." _Leader thought to me "_Make it back."_

_"I will one way or another. I promise" _iI thought as I finally lost conscience.

* * *

"Let's move."Deidara said the next morning

"Yeah." I mumbled as we took off to the next part of our mission

"Something wrong, yeah?" he asked almost silently

"Just a dream that's all." I gave a smile "The rock ground messed up my sleeping."

"We will be in a hotel soon enough, yeah." I gave a small laugh as we pushed forward

I hope you like it.

DEIDARAS STORY;

Maybe you can help me with this small tale of his. I want it to be a very meaningful one. Have the women be the hero, have it seem like its relating to Sakura. A little love, tragic, and even action. Just we're it can fit into the setting of Sakuras life almost.

Ideas will help a lot, and if you want to write it, write it(: I would like you to PM me but if you don't then put it in the review. Thank you!(:

I hope you like it.

Please review!


	19. Chapter 20

So here is another chapter. I know it seems a little rushed but there is a reason why. Trust me, I know what I am doing. But this one is shorter then the others. I hope you like it.

Please read; I am writing this on my iPod and it wants to combine all the words and change them all to something that doesn't make sense. But if you want to, tell me where a mistake is and I will gladly fix it. Thank you.

Please enjoy.

I do not own Naruto.

"I don't like this Sakura." Deidara said as we are looking over the information we gathered over the last few days "None of this matches up."

"They have a different patten every night..." I said looking at each position of every guard "There has to be a pattern or something."

"Pattern, yeah..." Deidara mumbled "Nothing I see.."

"They have to know that something is up so they are messing with us."

"Well how would they even know, yeah?"

"They are powerful, but not stupid." I stood behind him rubbing his shoulders "Tomorrow will be a better day I hope.."

"I wish you could collect information with me. Then I would know what I'm missing, yeah."

"I know you're getting all the information you can." I said standing near the bed "Get some sleep. We aren't going to spend all night working on this."

"Alright.. I will in a minute, yeah." he said as I laid down and closed my eyes

"We'll get something tomorrow don't worry."

* * *

"I'll be out for a while." I said pulling my long brown hair into a pony tail "Don't wait up."

"Be safe, yeah." he said looking over information

I walked along the streets as I took in the new sights I can see. My eye sight improved, and the blurriness cleared up. Colors mostly combine more then anything,

**"Hold on... Something is off." **inner said as I looked around questioning her **"Usually there is more people out."**

_"Just keep an open ear." _I thought back as the hairs on the back of my neck rose from the sense of being watched.

I was walking on the outskurts of town. Which doesn't do me any good.

"Hello Sakura." a chilling voice said as it crawled down my neck.

I quickly jumped an turned to face the figure to meet with the blur of orange and black.

"What does the traitor want?" I asked getting into the defensive position

"Just here to rattle Orochimarus cage." he gave a cold chuckle "I believe this is want you two want." he held up the scrolls we needed

"How can I trust you?" I am not falling for it

"Because if Orochimaru uses it than I will die as well. He will kill me. And I do not want that." he tossed them to me. "They are real don't worry."

"You know you're on our list as well." I checked them over

"Yet Deidara wants me all to his self." another laugh

"I see."

"The morning after tomorrow will be when the alarm goes off."

"For the cavern.." I added

"Once you leave this village my ninja will attack along with Orochimaru and myself." he turned "Be wise when you leave." he started To turn but stopped "Don't be stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"Dont try and be a hero." he said simply

"How would I-" I was cut off

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Deidara yelled as he jumped in front of me

"Ah! Nice of you to join us!" Tobi out stretched his arms

"Cut the crap." He pushed me behind him

"Protective I see." Tobi said as he took a step bacK

"What do you want?"

Before we could hear the next word to come out of his mouth, the whole area exploded.

Deidara and I were sent flying backwards. After slamming into a few trees Deidara had to land on top of me.

"When I expected to be on top I didn't think of the situation as this, yeah." he said as I knew he had a smirk on his face

"Just get off..." I mumbled as he soon helped me up "What happened?"

"Sorry excuse for an explosion, yeah." he said as he grabbed my arm as we started running "Orochimaru.."

"Shit..." I hissed as I finally felt the blood rush down my back

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked as I could hear some of the panic in his voice

"When we hit the tree." I said quickly "Don't worry about it though."

"Hello." Orochimaru said as he grabbed Deidara and my arm then threw us back and away from eachother "I take it you have something of mine."

"Go to hell!" Deidara yelled as I ran to him when more explosions went off

"Deidara, watch out!" I yelled as Tobi came out of no where and kicked Deidara into me.

Our bags fell off not to far from us.

Orochimaru soon stood next to them "I assume they are in here."

"Back off." I said standing up

"Or what?" he asked

I ran, pumping chakra into my legs. He outstretched his arm and sent his snakes at me. I then slide down ducking under his attack. Sliding easily under his body grabbing both of the bags

"Over here, yeah!" Deidara yelled as I ran towards his voice and soon met him in the trees. I handed him my bag without him knowing "Call Leader."

_"We have the scrolls heading back to the Leaf, backup needed!" _iI thought as I pushed Deidara out of the way of a fire attack from Tobi

_"What happened?_

_"They found us. But I have a plan to tell you."_

_"What is it?" _ he asked as I explained it

"_If you wish."_ he said as I cut the connection_  
_

"What did he say?" Deidara asked as he exploded more of Orochimarus ninja

"We have to get them to the border" I said as one of the snakes wrapped around my arm then threw me ahead into trees

"Come on, I won't leave you." Deidara picked me up as we started running again

"Deidara..." I mumbled as I kept hold of his hand as we ran. Then I noticed it "My god.."

"What?" he asked as we launched ourselves into the air as the ground below us blew up

we soon landed on top of his bird "Deidara!"

"What happened?" he for worried looking around

"I can see!" I said as he pulled me in for a hug

I hoped you liked it.

Also deidaras story, if you like I will take any ideas for it.

Please review!(:


	20. Chapter 21

Important: I am writing this on my iPod because I don't have a laptop or computer, so there will be mistakes! Just wanted to give you all a heads up, I will fix them when I get my new computer.

Thank you for waiting such a long time. School sucks. I dislike homework.

Anyways I hope you enjoy!(:

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"We need to get out of here." I said as we dodged more attacks coming our way from the ground

"We can't keep going..." Deidara said as I turned around to look at time.

"You have to be kidding me." I mumbled with wide eyes as a giant snake tail was swiping down fast at us "Jump!"

We ran to the back of the tail and jumped. The tail smashed the bird as we were thrown forward and away from each other from the strong wind that followed the tail.

I twisted in the air gathering chakra around my body to lessen the strength of the impact.

"Sakura!" I heard Deidara yell from afar.

_"How could this happen?"_ I thought as I was free falling faster and faster to the ground

I kept falling. And this time... No one is here to catch me.

I kept thinking this is it. How can this be it?

**"Do not let it end like this damn it! We are not weak!" **inner yelled as I opened my eyes.

"right!" I yelled through the blowing wind. I twisted myself to where the landing would be safer and hopefully softer. I gathered chakra around my body to form a ball.

The ground came closer. I tried in every way to prepare myself. I hit the tree line and closed my eyes.

Hitting the ground was how Naruto described my punches.

They hurt like hell.

I slowly crawled out of the crater I made. Running healing chakra to stop to pain and heal the broken bones.

I started walking to where the cracked ring told me to go. "Deidara..." I mumbled. With that I started running. Ignoring the protest my body made against me. Screaming to stop.

I wasn't ever suppose to live.

Deidara is supposed to live.

I will make it happen. Nothing will stand in my way.

_"This ring will lead you to whoever you need to it, yeah."_ _Deidara said as most of us sat around the table_

_"It fucking bounds us or some shit." Hidan said_

_"It makes us a family." Kisame said with a laugh_

_"And we protect this... Family." Itachi said_

_"Will hate each others fucking guts." Hidan started "But damn it, I don't get how we like each other."_

_"It's the home for us." I said with a smile_

_"Hn." Itachi finished it off._

memories started coming back to me as I ran faster. Taking out any enemy ninja who tries to stop me.

"_we oddly love each other here." Konan started "We seem like cold heartless killers to the people out of Akatsuki. But bring us together, we will protect each other."_

I then noticed Tobi heading towards me. But it was too late. His body rammed into me flying into a tree.

Yep, a few more bones are broken.

"Well look we meet again." he said lifting me up to eye level.

I forgot at the moment that he was related to Sasuke and Itachi. That he had those eyes as well. And I made a mistake, I looked those right into those eyes again.

He let me drop to the ground as I shook with pain, "I'm sure we will meet soon enough." and he vanished.

"Damn it all." I yelled into the ground.

I felt one of Deidaras explosions. It reminded me what I was doing,

I slowly got up dispute the pain. "Deidara..." I whispered as I began running again.

"Sakura..," I heard him in the back of my mind.

I started to run faster. Trying not to bump into any trees. Tobi ruined my eyes. I'm glad to see shapes though it's all a blur.

Another explosion and a scream,

"Damn I have to make it!" I yelled as I tried running to him the best I could.

"Stay alive damn it." I said as I was about to enter "Stay alive."

I entered the clearing.

"Damn you Orochimaru!" I yelled as entered the clearing. Deidara was literally dead standing there fighting. Then there was all the lifeless bodies. From the Leaf and Sand, also the hidden allies from the Akatsuki. Not to mention all the ones from Orochimaru and his experiments.

"I will get to you after I am done with him." He said with too much joy in his voice.

"No, he doesn't have what you're looking for." I said as I pulled out the scroll and showed him "Let him go, alive."

"And kill you and take the scroll?" He asked as he threw Deidara to the side.

"Sakura…" Deidara said weakly "Don't do this…"

"Go to the village." I said as I looked into his bright blue eyes filled with concern and well, I don't know how to word that…

"Be safe…" He said as he flew away on his clay bird looking at me until he was out of sight.

"Aw." Orochimaru said with 'oh so much emotion' "Is it young-"

I turned and ran before he could finish the sentence. I didn't want to hear him finish it, even though I knew what it would be.

I may have started this mission with Deidara, but I might be the one who doesn't finish it.

**"I sense Tobi right ahead coming at us!" **Inner yelled as I turned West and started running faster. **"No the village is the other way!"**

_"I have to lead these guys away from the village. I have to lead them away from Deidara!" _I said to her, also I made it so there was no room for arguing.

**"Sakura…" **She closed her eyes and bowed her head. Then a few seconds later she opened them and lifted her head. Right then and there we both knew. **"Let's do it then."**

I gave a small nod as she boosted chakra into my legs as I took off.

'Be safe.' His words kept on bouncing through my mind

_"I will return." _I said as I kept on running _"I will return to you. And show you all that even blind, I will follow my dreams and prove you wrong!"_

I pushed off further into the forest. With two of the most dangerous men right behind me.

* * *

If there are really bad mistakes please tell me and I will fix them!(:

Review!


	21. Chapter 22

important: I am writing this on my iPod because I have no way of getting to another computer. I hope I am getting one soon though. But I want to let you know that there will most likely will be some errors in this story. My iPod likes to spell check everything. And to those that know how evil spell check can be, my story is becoming a victim.

Also, sorry that I have not updated in a while. I'm currently going to school and I don't like homework. It's mean. Also I'm trying to graduate early so it's being a pain also.

I just wanted to take the time into thanking you readers for waiting and for reading my story even though I take a while to update.

So please enjoy(:

I do not own Naruto.

"How did you think you can get away from us?" Orochimaru hissed as he appeared in front of me. I quickly stopped and ran to the right. Keeping them away from the village.

"You're running low on chakra." my old 'friend' Tobi said as he grabbed my arm and flung me into several trees. "How did you think you can get away from us this easy?"

"Now go easy on her." Orochimaru said walking next to his partner "I wouldn't want her dead."

_"I have to get away." _I thought as I coughed up blood

"Poor dear." Orochimaru said with a sick twisted smile

"_Come on!" _I yelled to myself as I gathered the rest of the energy I had.

Inner is sitting in the back of my mind gathering chakra and thinking of any plans that could help us.

So far, we have nothing but run.

My body is broken. And I know that I am not emotionally stable for something like this.

My eye sight is ruined again, might be permanent. I wasn't able to return back home and fight along side my allies. I didn't say goodbye to anyone.

I know that what I am doing right now is a big thing. Even though the two men are toying with me. I am giving Deidara time to get back to the village.

I am also giving everyone time to start the jutsu.

"Got you." Tobi yelled in my ear as I was slammed into the ground.

I screamed as I could feel my back crack from the pressure.

"Don't kill her yet." Orochimaru said walking up to the crater.

"Hn." Tobi said as he grabbed my bag and started searching for the scrolls

"Such a shame such a beautiful thing has to die like this." Orochimaru smirked "Such honor."

Honor? What does a man like him know about honor?

Sure this is an honorable thing to do for my village and the Akatsuki, but I never wanted to die like this.

"It is a pity." the other man said as he tossed the two scrolls to his partner.

He easily caught them as he opened them with a smile.

I could only smirk.

"What the hell is this!" he yelled

"What do you mean?" Tobi asked as he looked at the scroll.

He stayed silent.

"How dare you." Orochimaru hissed as he slammed his foot onto my chest.

"You.. Will fail..." I smiled as best I could "Go burn... In... Hell." I coughed up blood as he kicked he with hate.

He picked me up by the hair bringing me to eye level.

I knew this was my only chance.

I quickly gathered as much chakra in my fist. Creating the most powerful punch I will ever use and the strongest chakra scaple.

"Cha!" I slammed my fist into his chest. He flew back dropping me back to the ground.

I could hear Tobi chuckle.

"You wrench." Orochimaru hissed walking back to me covering the hole in his chest.

"Now girl." orochimaru said from over me "They will never find you here at least."

"Drop the useless scroll with her." Tobi said "We need to move. You need to recover."

Could it be the scroll Deidara told me about?

It has to be it.

"You put up quite the fight my dear. Too bad you didn't save anyone."

"I stopped you from getting back the scroll." I smiled "That's all that matters."

He hissed as he jumped out of the hole "It takes three days to preform it. All I need is two."

"Dont underestimate her." tobi said "I'm sure we will barley make it. Let her die and rot. We took down one Akatsuki. We have the rest."

"Good bye girl." orochimaru said as he laughed and disappeared with Tobi by his side

"_Leader..." _I called into the ring pushing the small amount of chakra I have left "_"Akatsuki."_

_"Sakura!" _as all of them replied

_"Did Deidara make it?"_

_"Yeah I'm fine.. Where are you?"_

_"I don't know..." _I thought _"You guys finish this. Don't let me down."_

_"Sakura..." _Leader thought to me "_Make it back."_

_"I will one way or another. I promise" _iI thought as I finally lost conscience when I felt the weight of the ring fall off my finger.

* * *

"We lost connection." Kisame said as everyone sat in silence

"Gather the team to start the jutsu." Tsunade said

"I will take the place of someone, yeah." Deidara said standing up

"You are in no condition." Tsunade applied "You'll probably have no chance of making it after the jutsu."

"Then so be it, yeah." Deidara said with such determination

"I will take the place of someone as well," Kisame said from his spot in the corner

"Hn." Itachi nodded his head

"Count me in to." Hidan said

"Me as well." Kakuzu walked from his place in the corner

"I will also take the place of someone." Sasori said

"That's only six people." Tsunade said. "Are you all sure?"

"Count me in as well." Konan said

"And me. Which makes it eight." Zetsu mumbled

"Now nine." Pein stated "We will finish this with only nine people."

"It needs ten." Tsunade crossed her arms clearly upset

"Kisame has the more chakra then half of us combined." Pein spoke smartly "And each of us has more chakra then most."

"We will be fine." konan assured

"Fine." Tsunade gave in

"One Akatsuki already had their life taken for us and for you," Kisame started "I can maybe speak for all of us that this is for her."

Alright! Thanks for reading!(:

I will update as soon as I can! Just stay with me k.?(:

Please review!


	22. Chapter 23

Important: I am writing this on my iPod because I have no way of getting to another computer. I hope I am getting one soon though. But I want to let you know that there will most likely will be some errors in this story. My iPod likes to spell check everything. And to those that know how evil spell check can be, my story is becoming a victim.

Also, sorry that I have not updated in a while. I'm currently going to school and I don't like homework. It's mean. Also I'm trying to graduate early so it's being a pain also.

I just wanted to take the time into thanking you readers for waiting and for reading my story even though I take a while to update.

So please enjoy(:

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

I never thought that death would be so peaceful. I thought that in my line of work, with how much blood I have on my hands, I thought I would be living in the pits of hell. Or with the many lives I have saved, I would be enjoying my time with the angels in heaven.

This isn't how I pictured it at all. Everything was so dark, yet I can perfectly see as if it was brightly lit. I thought my body would be cold like the air around me would be. But I'm perfectly warm. I'm comfortly at peace.

I laid there on the solid, black floor, wondering.

Is this what I am suppose to do in the afterlife?

Just sit here in the darkly lit room. Thinking about the life I can no longer remember. Memories slowly fading away of who I once was. The people I love fading from memory.

Was my peace only to be found if I forget?

Would my time in heaven or hell be known once I forgot the past life I so desperately wanted to hold on to? I want more then anything to remember the life I had. Yet what am I to remember when I can't recall who I was. I can't recall the people I loved and protected.

I remember I was a person who killed because I was told to. I killed because it was in my line of work. I never allowed myself to kill with out reason. I know myself well enough to know I killed to protect.

But who all did I protect?

I also know that I was able to save people from death. I healed many people no matter who they were. I healed because it was also my job. I healed because I know myself well enough to know I could never leave a person to die.

But who all did I heal?

Will the people I protected and fought for remember me?

Or will I be another fallen?

I lay there fighting for my memories. Fighting to know who I was.

As what I know only to be minutes feel like hours. Laying there alone. Intheirs darkly lit room.

I lay here knowing that I am somewhat at peace.

Wondering if the memories I had should haunt me.

With having that feeling deep inside me.

I can never find myself fully at peace.

* * *

"This is the time to do it." Tsunade stood above the Akatsuki members "Once this door closes you should all know there is no way out of this."

"We know the outcomes that are waiting for us." leader spoke as each member prepared themselves.

"Good luck." Tsunade gave a silent prayer as she turned to walk out of the room

"Find her body, yeah." the blonde bomber spoke

"Promise." was the last words to be spoken.

Each Akatsuki member silently looked at one another.

With a nod from Pain each began doing hand signs.

This jutsu takes three days. they will follow through as they each made a silent promise to meet their pink haired loved one in the afterlife.

* * *

I will update when I can!

Thank you for reading!(;

Please review(:


	23. Chapter 24

Important: So I want you to know that I have been writing this on my iPod and it is a pain when it comes to spell check. Also I have been busy with helping my Ps3 clan work on our montoge. Idk how to spell it hha, but yes I am a video game loser.. Plus I've been really sick, the drs are like wtf is da matter. But I'm hanging in there. Also, school. Not fun. Plus bad case of writers block. Not cool..

But I hope you enjoy this!

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The pitiful pain I felt rush through my body shouldn't have happened to the dead. It shouldn't be allowed to a persons soul even if they are banished to the pits of hell.

Pins and needles covering every part of my already cold body. The cold sweat flowing over every inch of my skin caused many shivers to flash through my spine. Causing the unbearable pain to increase rapidly even for the slightest moments.

My screams were silent. Not even the slightest of noise escaped from my throat.

The darkly lit room I currently laid in was starting to turn a blinding white. The pain increased rapidly as an actual scream ripped through my throat.

My body flew upwards as I finally noticed the things around me.

I can now see color around me. I felt warm as I sat in a current cabin.

"Are you alright?" the tired voice of an old women startled me back into reality. I sat there in silence as I stared at her for a long period of time.

"Don't be scared my dear." she assured me with a small brightly lit smile "I healed you up."

"How did you find me?" I asked under my breath. My throat was dry as it pained me to speak "How long was I out?"

"I watched from afar the battle you were in against those two men." she lowered her head slightly "I rushed to the spot I last saw you and brought you here."

I gave a slow nod "How long was I out?"

"About a day." she said as my eyes turned wide "You can head out tomorrow. The leaf didn't allow the jutsu to start until this morning."

"How do you know?" I raised a pink brow

"An old women like myself has many secrets." she winked "You can leave tomorrow since I healed you right up. You will get there the morning after tomorrow. Barley in time for the jutsu to finish."

"How did you heal my eyes?" I asked as the question suddenly came into mind

"That isn't something you need to go and worry about my dear." she smile as I nodded wondering about this old women

Another question popped into mind "Was there a scroll near me when you found me?" I suddenly remember the other scroll the snake nin dropped in the hole

The old women slowly shook her head no as she closed her eyes. She knew it must have been important when I could feel the sadness spread across my face. "Thank you for saving me."

"I help those who are in need my dear. The law of the medic." she gave a smile

"Hai." I gave a small laugh as she was no doubt a powerful medic herself.

"Tomorrow morning you leave back to the leaf." I gave a nod showing her I understood "I will leave you to rest."

"If I may ask. Who are you?" my sudden question didn't faze her as she looked at me once again.

Once I got a full look at her I noticed that familiar feeling I got inside. I couldn't quite place her face with a name.

"Just an old women passing through." she gave a smile as she walked out of the door.

I gave a short sigh as I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand. Sending healing chakra to ease the tight muscle. "Tomorrow..." I whispered as I laid back down and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke before the sun rose itself to take over the land with its brightness and warmth. Today is the day.

I walked out of the room I was in to find nothing. The old women was no where to be found. As I walked to the door I saw a pack laying on the wall beside it. I grabbed it looking around once more as I opened it to look at the contents inside.

My eyes widened as I saw a picture.

"I knew I remembered you from somewhere." I gave a small laugh as I put the picture back into the bag walking out the door into the dark forest.

Knowing I have to run the full day and night gave me a headache. It wasn't something I wanted to do.

But it was something I needed to do.

Sudden determination rushed through me as I tore through the trees. Knowing the speed I was going could catch up to Naruto.

I could finally do something for the village. Showing them how strong I got in the time I was first blind.

Showing them that if you have the dream and the determination you can achieve it.

As I remember Itachi putting it at the start of the war, this was a blinded dream.

It is far from blind though. I can see what I want clearly. I know what I want. And nothing will stop me.

* * *

Sorry that this is short. Writers block and like so many other things. But I hope you liked this!

Please review, I feel like I lost some of you.


	24. Chapter 25

Alright! This story is almost over!

i really hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Please enjoy(:

I needed to run a full day without stopping. The strain on my body wouldn't be bearable. I couldn't let a single thing stop me from reaching my goal. The scorching heat pouring down on my body just added to this already shitty day.

I took a quick stop to where I remember having the scroll. There was nothing there inside the small crater. The scroll was gone. I knew now that the old lady would never lie to me. She and I were always close. It is just painful to know that the only scroll to free the ones casting the jutsu is gone.

That small mission to myself.. I failed.

Turning away from the crater and leaping into the tree line. Heading for the village. Swiftly and quickly taking out any enemy ninja who thought they could stop me.

I tried everything in my power to end any small battle that an enemy ninja started. Currently I was facing against three. Odds are out of my favor.

"Shit.." I spoke after I spat more blood out of my mouth. Quickly whipping my mouth with my hand to get the feel of the coppery liquid off my face.

Leaping towards my enemies with a chakra laced fist I made sure they wouldn't live.

Stopping me from my goal. Idiots.

Leaving the battle grounds quickly after making sure they're all dead. I ignored the large gash on my shoulder. I know I would pay for that later.

But getting to my home is more important than my health.

Knowing that everyone in the Akatsuki would kill me for not taking care of myself.

Getting yelled at by them wouldn't make me mad. I wouldn't care. I returned where they are all safe. I'm returning to my family. They're going to be glad that I will show up to fight beside them.

The Akatsuki will fight with everyone there to stop Orochimaru and Tobi. We will fight till we all die protecting each other. I know that they'll be happy to see me when I get inside the village.

The day flew by as I was closer to my village. I started to see the destruction. Bodies lay in blood as the forest I once knew to be beautiful and strong. It was nothing now. Even the red sunset didn't help bring any life.

I didn't know how to feel as I saw my childhood home take this much damage. I never thought that the Leaf would ever take this much destruction. I was blinded by how loyal I was.

Hidan was right... The leaf are cocky. We're so blinded by how strong we are that if something like this was to happen then we wouldn't know how to handle it after.

Flashback;  
"God damn it Hidan!" I yelled as he entered the kitchen covered in his own blood "We eat here you bastard!"

"Does it look like I give a shit?" He asked calmly "Besides, what are you going to do about it?"

"Beat you to next week if you don't get out of here!"

"Try me bitch! You can't do that much damage." He smirked as he knew he hit a nerve.

"Arg!" I lunged at him

Next thing I knew I was in a head lock with a kunai to the back of my neck

"It's the same with all you Leaf ninja." He growled

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I barked

"You are all so fucking cocky it's sad." He let me go and threw me on the ground "You're all so blinded by power."

"You just got me because I can't see your ass.." I mumbled standing up dusting the dust off

"You came at me thinking you can get me even when you're blind." He said "Most leaf ninja think they just can attack and win."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked

"You're not in the protection of your village anymore Pinky." He started "You all are blinded by your own power. You young ones. Well most of the village." He paused "You guys think that your village is the most powerful that when you're threatened by war you don't break a sweat. Sure you have precautions and worries. But for the civilians."

"Doesn't every village?"

"No yours is different. You're so blinded by your own stupid power that if an attack were to happen." He stopped with a small chuckle "Well if it was an attack and you all started to lose. You wouldn't know what the fuck to do. You wouldn't know much what to do after."  
Flashback end

Knowing that something Hidan said was actually right was... Shocking..

And a little scary.

Who knew he had true information. Especially when it came to something about a village he wanted nothing to do with.

But after that moment.. Things changed for me. I started training with him. I knew he wouldn't go easy on me. He would train me to actually know my own power. And to never get cocky again.

He helped me see how the world was from his point. That not everything is unbeatable. There is always a weakness. If you train yourself to not over think and to not fight to win. But to fight to find their weakness.

That makes you win faster then fighting to beat the enemy knowing nothing.

Even though inside this all shocked me. To see a great village take this much damage. There was a little voice inside that told me to expect it.

Even though it made me sad to find it this bad. I kept moving to my goal.

Wondering, how is everyone taking this?

Night fell and I took a small rest. Knowing I was getting closer to the center of the battle. Not being on high alert would be a death wish.

Knowing it was safe to continue the path I was going, it wouldn't be like this for long. The hairs on the back of my next was rising as the stench of death grew stronger.

I never saw so much blood.  
The fields were covered in blood. There were only small patches of green. I stood in the middle of this bloody field.

"It's only worse from here on out.." I mumbled to myself. I gave a small nod as I run to the trees. Ignoring the bodies that lay around me. Ignoring the stench of death that over powered the forest smell.

How the hell could a man live with this much death on his hands?

I can see the main gates as I raced forward. Everything was calm as I ran. I flared my chakra to show I wasn't a harm. But no one responded.

Was I to late?

With one strong leap I flew over the towering gates landing inside.

Everything was calm. Only, this part of the village was nothing but rubble.

I continued on to the middle of the village to the Hokage Tower. Knowing that, that is where everyone would be.

As I got closer.. That's when I saw the battles.

"They've got this close to the center.." I growled as I took out as many enemies who dare tried to stop me

"Sakura!" I heard my name being called by the one and only

"Naruto!" I yelled as I ran towards him.

"You're alive." He brought me into a hug "We all thought.."

"I know." I said as I pushed him so I could see his face "Where is everyone?"

"Let's get to the tower." He said as we ran "Granny Tsunade!"

We jumped up through the open window into the office

"Naruto! You're suppose to be out fighting!" She yelled without looking up from the battle plans

"It's Sakura." Naruto said as everyone now looked

"Oh kami!" Tsunade brought me into a bone crushing hug "Never scare us again like that."

"No promises." I said as I looked up to find her crying. "I'm alive it's alright."

"I'm glad you made it back." Kakashi said from the side

I gave a nod "Where are the Akatsuki?" I asked as I saw no one

"They're performing the jutsu." Tsunade said "They offered after we lost contact with you."

"I need to get in there!" I yelled rushing to where I knew the room was

"There is no way you have the chakra to handle it!" Tsunade yelled stopping me

"Inner.." I thought to her  
"On it." She said with a smile as my chakra levels flared strongly.

"I think I'm good on the chakra part." I said as she gave a sad smile

"You grew stronger then ever."

"That was my dream." I whispered

"Your dream?" Naruto asked

"My dream to prove you all that I can prove you all wrong." I said "To show you all I am strong even when blind."

"And you have." Kakashi said as he walked up to me. He pulled out a bracelet and tied it around my wrist "You're the student I am most proud of."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled

"You may not be the strongest. But the most stubborn. And look where it got you." He gave me a tight hug "I've never been more proud."

"Thank you sensi." I whispered as he pulled away

"Go save us all." He said as I nodded

"Sakura!" Naruto blocked my path "Don't leave us like this."

"This is something I have to do." I spoke softly

"I wanted you to be by my side when I became Hokage.." He started tearing up "I promised to never let you die as long as I can help it."

I was at lose for words.

Tears leaking out of both of our eyes.

I did the only thing I could do.

I never hugged him so tight. I memorized everything about this moment.

"Become Hokage." I whispered "I will never leave your side."

I pulled away as he gave a nod

"You made your dream a story." Naruto said "Believe it."

I nodded as I turned toward the room running as fast as I could.

My dream is a story. It started off blind and unclear. Now it's never been so bright. Never been so clear. I've never been so sure.

My blinded dream became a story.

i really hoped you liked this.

i will update as soon as I can!

please review(:


	25. Chapter 26

So this is probably the final chapter! I'm not sure if I want to make another chapter. Because if I do then I might want to work on a sequel and so on. But I really hope you all like this!

please enjoy(:

"Open the doors." Tsunade demanded the two guards as we approached the room "So do you remember the hand signs?"

"Hai." I said with a firm nod "I'm ready." Looking ahead to the tall double doors

"We will find that scroll." Kakashi said as I gave him a small smile "I will find that scroll to bring you back."

Silence filled the hall way as we all calmly remembered this last moment together.

"Alright." I said as I walked to the door. Determination running through every part in my body. Bringing me to the strongest point my body will ever experience.

"Sakura.." Naruto began slowly as I glanced over my shoulder "I.. Umm.." He was never good when it came to letting someone go. He was rubbing the back of his head looking down trying to avoid everyone's gaze

"Remember I will always be there." I gave a small smile as they opened the doors. I walked in silently. Once I passed the doors to the other side they sealed shut. I walked to edge of the platform steadily, preparing myself for when I looked down. Knowing the sight I was to see wouldn't allow me to be happy.

They were all worn. Some looked dead from chakra exhaustion. Their bodies where about to collapse any second to die right then and there. The jutsu is sucking out every last drop of chakra. Every ounce of their life.

I quickly jumped down to an open spot and began forming the proper hand signs. I couldn't just stand there with the thought that my friends put themselves into this torturous event. I didn't want them to suffer alone, as I was a missing piece in their group. Yet soon enough, I became another victim of this jutsu.

Me being the only one with the full chakra supply, the jutsu pulled more from me without my conceit. Quickly wearing both inner and myself out within seconds. No matter how hard I tried to keep a decent amount flowing to support the jutsu, my chakra was gone within seconds.

"Sakura?" My name was called weakly from the man beside me. His voice was so soft and weak, for if the room wasn't silent I couldn't have heard him in the first place.

I glanced over as I met the friendly eyes of Deidara "I made it back." He was worn. His bright blue eyes are turning dark from exhaustion. Dark circles forming under his eyes, they stood out against his now pale skin. It was nice to see a smile form on his dead looking face.

"Sakura... Why did you join?" Leader asked. It took me a moment to relies that he spoke.

"I wouldn't leave you guys behind." I said as I finally looked at each.

Leader, never giving off any emotion. Even though, if you knew him well enough, you can read him like a book. He was worried. He knew this was most likely the end. As even a God like himself cannot escape from this. He was worried about Konan. His angel. She was the same as him.

If those two are worried. Then it brings everyone to not accept hope.

Hidan, he gave me a blank look. I couldn't see anything in his eyes. He didn't even have his usual cocky smirk. Or the dreadful glint in his eyes. There was nothing. His God probably can't save him from this. He gave up on him probably? Who knows. He then gave me a sad look, as if finally seeing me. He closed his eyes slowly turning his head down. As if he knew this last prayer would go unheard for everyone.

His look out of everyone had the biggest impact on me.

The Akatsuki. Once strong enemies of the Leaf. Are all sitting here dying to protect it. All over two men. Orochimaru. Tobi. We will all see you in hell. Those thoughts, I knew everyone was thinking.

"This is it." Leader said as everyone started to stand up. "Join in the center."

We all walked to each other. Forming a circle in the middle of the room.

"Sakura?" Konan asked. I looked at her to continue "You didn't have to do this."

I didn't reply. I only gave her a bright smile. She seemed distant. Then slowly I see her return it slowly. This family will die as one. As we die to protect each other.

We joined our hands in the middle palms straight. Pinky touching thumb. Forming another small circle inside the one we made of our bodies. Our chakra was leaving our bodies to form in the middle. Soon a bright light of blue with small hints of other colors shot out to the sky.

It was a giant pillar of chakra. Of our chakra. The massive amount of chakra left so fast. We all glanced at each other as we could feel the life leaving our bodies. Soon stone started to cover our hands. Slowly leading up our arms.

This is it. There is no turning back from this now. We are going to die here. Our bodies will be stone. Never leaving this place. Forever as a remembrance that one of the most powerful jutsus happened. To kill one man. Well two in our case.

"We did it." Leader said as we felt the life of Orochimaru and Tobi die off to the world "Now it's our turn."

"Akatsuki.." I said "Thank you. For everything."

Tsunades point of view;

"Die Orochimaru!" I yelled slamming my fist into him. Watching him fly back into a building.

"Wrong me." He said from behind as I quickly turned. I wasn't fast enough as his snakes wrapped tightly around my body. Sending me to the ground helpless.

"Get these off of me!" I struggled. I couldn't break free. No matter how much chakra I used into my strength.

"You know I can't do that." He hissed as he towered over me. "Now, watch as your village falls before your eyes."

"You have to stop!" I yelled as we both sensed a sudden spike in chakra

"What the hell?!" He yelled looking toward the tower as a sudden pillar of light shot through the ground "No this can't be."

"That's pure chakra..." I whispered as I looked at the bright, lite blue, white light.

Suddenly a strong pulse left the pillar sending everyone flying off their feet. Raising dust and small pieces of debris flying into the air.

"No!" I heard Orochimaru yell as the light soon covered the whole village. Even with your eyes closed, all you could see was white.

It disappeared as soon as it appeared.

After the shock worn off, I stood slowly as I looked across the broken village. Seeing many Leaf ninja stand slowly joining me. There was no enemies within sight.

I looked to where I last saw Orochimaru. His body was stone. "Bastard." I said as I channeled chakra to my fist smashing his statue to pieces. "This is finally over." I whispered as a soft, cool wind blew over the land.

"Tsunade!" Naruto yelled as he and everyone else ran up to me.

They all waited for my response. All staring silently. Waiting for my reaction.

I grabbed my Hokage hat cover thing. I stared at it for a long moment. Deep in thought with something I couldn't comprehend. I gave a small smile as I looked at Naruto. I placed it on top of his head.

"Wha..?" He questioned

"Bring everyone to the center of the village. Bring the civilians out of protection." I said as they did what they were told. "Naruto follow me."

"Wait... Tsunade!" He quickly caught up to me "What does this mean?"

"Shut up and wait kid." I said as we walked to the balcony of the tower. Waiting for everyone to join in the center.

"Lady Hokage." An anbu appeared beside me. "Everyone has gathered."

I gave a simple nod as he disappeared. I walked to the railing looking over to the horizon.

"Citizens of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" I began looking over the silent people below "As your Fifth Hokage. I am glad to inform you of this victorious day." Pause "The threat against our village is now gone. Never again will they rise against us." I took a slow deep breath "The times of this current war is over. We will use this time to recover. Time to morn of the ones we lost in this horrid war." I looked over at Naruto. Sticking my hand out for him to join next to my side "I am resigning my place. As your new Hokage. The sixth Hokage! He will help us rise from the ashes our enemies covered us in! He will lead us to continue as the strong village we are!"

I paused looking at everyone then to Naruto. "Well Hokage." I took a few steps back "It's your time."

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled as he jumped in the air. The sudden change of mood seemed to have everyone relies we won.

The amount of cheers the people gave off was the loudest and happiest this village has ever been.

I turned walking into the tower. Walking down the silent halls leading towards the back.

I stood infront of two locked doors. I was afraid of what I will see inside.

A hand on my shoulder broke me of my thoughts "Lets open it.." Naruto whispered as I gave a small nod.

Author point of view

The doors slowly slid open as the two silently walked in. Never wanting to disturb what was inside. Both walking to the sun lit room, seeing as nothing was damaged except for the hole in the ceiling where the pillar once stood.

They each jumped from the door down to the bottom. Landing as softly as they could. Each standing side to side. Staring at what stood in the center.

No words were shared as more people began to stand at their side.

Many ninja stood around the edge of the room. Each silently had one idea in mind as they channeled their chakra to the ground. Rising themselves and the statues from the hole.

Rising from the dark. For everyone to see. For everyone to remember.

A memorial was placed around the statues. The story of who they were traveled fast and wide.

As the current Hokage stood before a small gathering of people. He spoke after a long moment of silence "Few will know the real reason they gave their lives. We will stand strong and never forget who they were. We will never let their... Bond be lost in history.

They made a story for themselves.

It started with one girl. Blindly chasing a dream.

A blinded dream that turned clear as ever.

A blinded dream... That saved us all."

"Sakura..." He whispered for only him to hear.

His voice grew stronger as he spoke "The Akatsuki!" He waved his hand to the statue of them standing in the middle of the memorial garden.

Small cheers shot through the crowd. Some crying, some silent, some celebrating their memory.

Each member stood proud and tall. No fear was shown anywhere in their stone body.

Each was proud. Each was strong. Never had a statue seem so emotional. Courage and love was seen through everyone.

"It's beautiful Sakura." Naruto said giving one last glance at her. "You proved us all wrong." He gave a bright smile "Believe it!"

Alright so like I said before; I don't know if I will make another chapter or not. I'm actually thinking about making this into a sequel but like I said. I'm not sure how I will go on with it.

But please review!(:


	26. Final

Hello everyone! I'm glad to say that I am most likely starting a sequel to this story of mine!:D

so with that here is the final chapter of Blinded Dreams!

Be on the look out for Forgotten Story

But I don't want to keep you waiting.

Please Enjoy!(:

"Hurry." A silent whisper said through the dark room "We don't have much time."

"It isn't here." The man in the bird mask said after looking through every inch of the room "Another failure."

"Well they're returning home." The man with the hawk mask whispered as he peaked out of the window "Set up the microphone."

"Already did." The other man said appearing at his side "Lets head out."

"Hai." The first man said as they walked out of the room silently making sure everything is in place. Heading out the back door in the dead of night.

"Send a message." The hawk spoke as they rushed through the trees

"Hai. When we return to the hotel." A silent pause "Do you ever think we will find it?"

"We have to... I made a promise." The hawk spoke almost silently "I won't quit until I do or die."

"Is it even worth it though?" The bird asked "I mean it's been almost five years.."

"I haven't kept track of how long it's been." He snapped "And I really don't care."

"I know but there is a time where it's better to stop.."

He was interrupted "And that time isn't coming any time soon."

The bird only gave a sigh as they reached their hotel. Silently slipping in through the window as they prepared themselves for the night.

The next day;

"Anything on the recording?" The hawk asked the bird as they sat around the receiver.

"Nothing." The bird said running a hand through his long brown hair "How long will we stay on him before we head to the next target?"

"We give him a week."

"Why so long?"

"Because he is our last lead for the scroll..." The hawk spoke in a harsh whisper "Keep an ear out to see if we can get another lead as well."

"Hai." The bird said as he went back to listening silently at the table.

"I'm going to head out into town to see if I can find anything that will be useful." He paused at the door "I'll be back within a few hours so you can take a break."

Without the bird answering, the hawk took off through the door.

"Looks like this is my only entertainment..." The bird gave a heavy sigh

Three hours later;

"I'm back." The hawk said but was quickly shushed by the bird

"He's talking to a business partner."

"Get anything?"

"Yes. They moved the scroll. It's heading to one of Orochimarus old hide outs. One at the border of sounds."

"They never knew we found that one huh?" The hawk asked

"No. They deemed it safe so they're taking the items there."

"Let's head out," the hawk said as they both quickly got everything together

"The bird messenger has been sent." The man in the bird mask spoke as they quickly headed to sound "Our back up is staying behind to make sure the man keeps up with his plans."

"Good." The hawk spoke as they entered the forest leaving the small town,

"This also gives us the chance to get rid of another threat."

"True. But I have higher intentions." The hawk spoke "Everyone knows this is a time of peace. Not a single threat has been cast around any village."

"The crime rate is down as well." The bird added

"Ever since five years ago." The hawk mumbled more to himself "But since this guy has the scroll, he'll plan to use it a way it isn't suppose to be used."

"Isn't it just for bringing back the people who preformed the main jutsu?" Curiosity spiked

"Each scroll can be used in two ways. The main one, the one that stopped the giant threat, can be used to kill a man who is causing harm. But it can also be used to destroy everything around it."

"Then shouldn't we have had our own people perform it?"

"No it was better with them. But maybe the whole entire fire country would have been destroyed. Who knows. It's a very powerful and ancient scroll."

"What about the other one?"

"Well, there is the reason we are looking for it. To undo the effect of the jutsu on them. Then, this is unsure though. If used the right way, it can be even more powerful then the main scroll."

"That makes sense once you think about it." A pause "Since it undoes the after effect it should be powerful."

"Yet no one knows what can happen. No one has ever used it other than the creator." The hawk firmly said "And I really don't plan on finding out."

"Agreed." He bird spoke with a sharp nod

"Now lets get going. We have a few days travel and I don't want to be late." The hawk spoke as they pushed chakra into their legs to reach top speed.

To the Village Hidden in the Leaves

Narutos point of view;

"Hokage." An anbu spoke from behind me

"Yes?" I asked turning around slightly to face him "What is it?"

"We have word from The Hawk and Bird." He said handing me a scroll. I waved him off as I turned back around to have him silently leave

I silently walked to sit at the base of the statue to read the scroll.

"About time!" I yelled "They have a lead Sakura!"

Silence "Now maybe finally you can come join us again and see how well I did!" A short pause "It would be nice to hear your laugh again... This village needs their cherry blossom back."

"They're known for having a short life span though." Tsunades voice spoke

"Yea but it wasn't her time."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she just began her life."

"Hai. That is true. But maybe that could be when it was suppose to end."

"To have her life end as soon as it started. Everything taken once you gained it." I spoke "Blood, sweat, and tears she gave. Before she gave her life for the people she swore to prove wrong."

Silence was the only response. As they both gazed the statue, memories flooding their minds.

Back to the hawk; three days later

"Ready?" The hawk asked as they were positioned around the scroll and the guards

"Hai." The bird said as the hawk counted down from three

"Three...

Two...

One!" He yelled as they both jumped from the shadows to attack the guards.

Within seconds they all were knocked unconscious.

The hawk grabbed the scroll making sure this was the one he was looking for "this is it. Lets head home."

"finally." The bird said as they finally made their journey back to the village hidden in the leaves.

A week later;

The proud Hokage stood at the gates waiting for the two anbu returning from their long mission. Standing beside him there was the rookie nine. Along with most of the village. Waiting for the return of the anbu.

They were soon in site as small cheers sounded through the crowd.

"Hokage." The hawk spoke as they stopped in front of him

"Kakashi." He nodded "Neji."

"We found it." Kakashi said taking off his mask "Finally."

"It's been five years." Neji spoke "Let's get this finished."

"Hand me the scroll." Naruto spoke as Kakashi did. He then turned and ran towards the memorial. The rookie nine and the two returning anbu followed. The village preparing for the ninjas trapped in the status return.

They all stood there. Waiting for the Hokage to mark his blood along the scroll.

"Why are you waiting?" An impatient Ino spoke

"I don't know." Naruto whispers "Do you think this is right?"

"What do you mean?" Ino snapped "This is all we wanted for five years."

"I mean, it's been five years." Naruto tightly shut his eyes "I mean... What if?..."

"Naruto..." Kakashi walked next to him, setting his hand on his shoulder "You know that they want back."

"What happens if they don't?" Naruto looked at him with a glare "What if this is a mistake?"

"You're the Hokage. Your choice." Kakashi backed off.

Naruto stood there. Thinking about all the choices he had.

He only had two;

Bring them back

Or not.

What happens if they didn't want to return to the world? If they chose to return to the dead?

Suddenly, a strong wind blew through the memorial. Blowing all the cherry blossoms around Naruto, the statue, and the scroll. The sun landing on all of them perfectly, leaving every untouched spot in the perfect shade.

"Right." Naruto said as he bit his thumb.

Spreading his blood across the scroll creating the right hand signs. Slowly yet surly, the light from the sun grew brighter around the statue. The light reflecting into everyone's eyes. Causing a bright, blinding light to cover every spot within the small garden.

As soon as the light appeared, it vanished. Each and everyone soon uncovered their eyes.

"Sakura?" Naruto spoke as everyone gazed upon the spot where the stone figures once stood.

"Naruto?" A small voice spoke. Tired.

"Welcome back Akatsuki." Naruto spoke.

Did you like it? I hope so(;

remember everyone; be on the look out for the sequel story Forgotten Story

But please review!


End file.
